


Kingsman Material

by TheCockyUndead



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCockyUndead/pseuds/TheCockyUndead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 year old Eggsy is spiraling down an unhealthy path as he does odd jobs for Dean that eventually turn into more serious situations.<br/>Harry 'Galahad' Hart is facing his own bunch of troubles as he takes on his newest mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm completely in love with Eggsy and the Kingsman movie so I had to write something. I thought it would be interesting to write about young Eggsy and what he was doing before the movie.  
> Also, if anyone knows what Dean's last name is let me know because I couldn't find it.  
> Cheers.

**[Chapter One]**  

This wasn’t the first time Eggsy had ended up staring at his reflection through a two-way mirror and it probably wasn’t going to be the last. This time he had been busted for shoplifting at the local grocery. It wasn’t a glamorous crime to be nabbed for, but Eggsy had to eat.

He had been kicked out of the flat by Dean three days ago and didn’t have any money or any place to go. Eggsy knew that Dean hadn’t meant for him to be gone for so long, but Eggsy wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of coming back with his tail between his legs; though now it looked like he wasn’t going to have a choice.

The door opened and a detective walked in, folder in hand. Eggsy eyed him from his slouched position in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

The detective gave Eggsy a once over as he sat down, slapping the folder on the table between them. Neither one of them said anything, both daring the other to speak first.

After a few moments, the detective sighed and flipped open the file. Eggsy smirked slightly. “Gary Unwin—,”

“It’s Eggsy.”

The detective didn’t bother to look up, “I don’t care what it is, the name on your record says Gary, so you’re Gary.”

Eggsy glowered a bit, but didn’t respond.

“So, Gary,” The detective put emphasis on the name. “My name is Detective Anders.” He paused, seemingly waiting for Eggsy to say something. But when he didn’t, Anders continued, “This isn’t your first time in here, but it is the first time you’ve been picked up for stealing food. The last few times have been drug possession, automobile theft, and the like.”

Eggsy shrugged.

Anders leaned forward, his elbows pressed against the table. “What changed? Got tired of the harsh stuff and decided to try something new?” 

Eggsy shrugged again, but didn’t say anything; let the detective make his own assumptions.

“Your step-dad is Dean, isn’t he?”

Eggsy’s eyes narrowed. “So?”

Anders’ voice lowered, in what he probably hoped was a persuasive sound. “So, we were wondering if there was anything you can tell us about his activities. Obviously, there’ll be something in this for you. Your previous charges will be dropped and you’ll have a fresh slate.”

Eggsy’s eyebrows rose at the detective’s clumsy attempt to flip him on Dean. “Activities?” He said, feigning confusion. “I dunno what you’re talking about. Yeah, Dean lives with my mum, but that don’t mean I know what he’s up to.”

Anders frowned. “Think about it, Gary, before you turn down this one and only opportunity I’m handing your way.”

Eggsy hardly let him finish before saying. “Like I told ya, I don’t know anything. And it’s fucking Eggsy, man.”

Anders rose, frustration oozing from him. “You’re just like the rest of them; going nowhere fast. Think about that next time you’re arrested, _Eggsy._ ” He said nastily before striding out of the room, leaving Eggsy staring at the two-way mirror.

Eggsy breathed slowly out of his nose, the only sign of his agitation. He reached over to where the phone was laying on the table, took a breath and punched in his mum’s number.

He bit his lip, waiting for her to pick up.

She did after a lengthy amount of time. “Yeah?”

“Mum?”

“Eggsy? Where have you been? I’ve been so worried—,”

“Sorry, mum,” Eggsy cut her off. “I should have come home sooner, but I’m…” He paused, pressing a hand against his forehead. “I’m in a bit of trouble.”

Silence met his statement. “What did you do?” Michelle asked resignation in her voice.

“I stole a sandwich.” Eggsy didn’t see the point in lying about what it was that got him picked up this time. 

“Eggsy…”

“It’s fine, mum. The grocer isn’t…he only wants what he’s owed for the sandwich.”

He could hear the unspoken question in his mum’s silence. “The cops wanted to talk to me ‘fore they cut me loose.”

Neither of them had to say Dean’s name to know what the cops had wanted with Eggsy. “Alright. I’m on my way. Wait for me outside the station.”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t go anywhere, Eggsy, I mean it. Stay put.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy repeated.

He put the phone back on the table and, as if on cue, the door opened and a young cop gestured for Eggsy to stand.

“Free to go, am I?” Eggsy snarked.

The cop didn’t say anything, merely watching as Eggsy swaggered past.

Outside, the sun was beginning to dip into the horizon and a chill quivered in the air. Eggsy pulled his jacket together, crossing his arms protectively against his chest. He eased himself down on the cold cement steps and waited.

And waited.

Eggsy hadn’t even realized that he had dozed off, till someone was tapping at his shoulder. “Kid, kid.”

“Gitoff.” Eggsy jerked away from the hand before he was fully awake.

The cop raised his hands. “Listen, you can’t stay here. You need to leave.”

Eggsy squinted at the cop, registering the lack of sunlight and stiffness in his limbs. “Yeah, alright.” He stood up, glaring at the cop as he left.

* * *

 

A soft beep alerted Harry “Galahad” Hart to the fact that he had just received an email. He glanced over to his second, smaller computer screen eyeing the email. It was an alert email on a name that he had been watching; he did this for many people. Families of Kingsman, or potential Kingsman, anyone he wanted to keep an eye on. He would receive an email if their name had come up in school reports, police arrests, and the like.

Deftly, Harry clicked on the message, noting that the name was Gary Unwin, or has he liked to be called (or at least had told him as a child) Eggsy. For a moment, he hoped that Eggsy was finally doing something with his life. That maybe this email was simply Eggsy registering for university or even signing up for a library card.

Those hopes were dashed quickly as he glanced over the email. Eggsy had been arrested. Again. There was a grainy black and white video that was attached to the email, which Harry clicked on. The video came to life. It showed an aisle in a grocery store, empty except for Eggsy, who was staring at the array of sandwiches on display.

Harry frowned slightly; the lad looked gaunt and too thin. It was hard to tell in the black and white film, but it also looked like a purple bruise was poking out of his collar, splayed on his neck.

Eggsy glanced around, checking to make sure that he was alone, before he shot his hand out, snatching a wrapped sandwich and shoving it into his garish jacket (Harry could tell it was garish even in the horrible film quality). He then dug his hands into his pockets before sauntering away.

The camera angle switched, focusing on Eggsy again as he attempted to leave the store. Obviously, he had been seen nabbing the food because someone, perhaps the owner, came around the corner, yelling at Eggsy, who promptly took off in a practiced manner.

Harry clicked out of the video; he had seen enough. With a sigh, Harry pulled his glasses from his nose and rubbed his palms into his eyes. He had had high hopes for the boy, but he was being proved again and again that those hopes were ill-founded. Perhaps it was time to move on from Lee Unwin’s child.

* * *

 

 Eggsy’s hand hesitated against the door; he didn’t want to face whatever waited for him inside. Whatever reason his mum had for not picking him up probably involved Dean and whatever involved Dean was never good.

Bracing himself, Eggsy slide his key into the lock and eased open the door.

He slide inside quietly and at first Eggsy thought that maybe Dean wasn’t home or that he was passed out on the couch.

But the hammer fell as Dean’s hand came out of nowhere smacking the side of Eggsy’s face. With one cheek burning, Eggsy felt Dean’s hands make fists in the fabric of his jacket. His back slammed against the door, Dean holding him in place.

“What the hell do ya think you were doing?” Dean hissed his breath hot against Eggsy’s face. He winced, turning his head away.

“What?”

“You got picked up for shoplifting food?” Dean’s voice was incredulous.

Eggsy frowned. “I was hungry.”

The excuse fell flat. Another slap.

“What did you tell the cops?”

“I didn’t say nothing.” Eggsy insisted hotly; he knew, from a very young age, that if you opened your mouth to anyone you were likely to lose your teeth. As a kid he had taken this to heart and never caved, even for simple things that weren’t a matter of jail time or freedom.

Dean slowly released him, glaring.

Eggsy didn’t move, holding Dean’s gaze steadily.

“Alright.” Dean said. He jerked his chin. “Get out of my sight.”

Eggsy took off, his eyes flickering to the mangy couch. He wondered what had happened to his mum. His gut twisted and he hoped Dean hadn’t done anything to her. That thought stopped him in his tracks, freezing him in place at his bedroom door.

“What?” Dean snapped.

Eggsy turned. “Where’s my mum?”

“Where’s my mum.” Dean mocked in a high voice that didn’t sound at all like Eggsy.

Eggsy didn’t move.

“She’s sleeping.” Dean finally said grudgingly.

Relief flooded Eggsy and he accepted that answer, going into his dark room.

He shut the door firmly behind him, ruefully touching the locks that he had put in, but had been broken by Dean weeks ago.

Eggsy flopped face first onto his unmade bed, burying his head into his lumpy pillow. He briefly thought about rolling himself a cigarette from his stash under his bed, but decided that was too much of an effort.

Eggsy slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

Merlin placed the file in front of Harry. “Your next mission.”

Harry pulled it towards him, nodding his thanks at the other man.

Merlin hovered, shifting slightly, a question seemingly on his lips.

Harry looked up. “Was there something else, Merlin?”

Merlin hesitated. “I don’t mean to pry, but something has been on your mind?”

Harry smiled slightly, but didn’t answer.

“Is it Unwin’s boy?” Merlin persisted.

Harry sighed and sat back, realizing that Merlin wasn’t going to leave him alone. He gave a slight nod, “He’s been arrested.”

“Again?”

“Yes, again.”

“And?”

“And I’m wondering if I should move on.”

Merlin was silent for a moment, “I think, perhaps, you need to think about something else for a while.” He gave a nod to the file, and turned on his heel, taking his leave.

Harry flipped open the file, thinking Merlin was probably right.


	2. Chapter 2

**[2]**

The music pounded against his eardrums, echoing around in his skull. Eggsy jumped alongside the numerous bodies that pulsed next to him, letting the music roll over him in waves.

Sweat slide down his face, soaking into his grey collar. His hair was wet with perspiration and spilled drinks.

Elbows and flying arms smacked him in the ribs and back, but Eggsy didn’t care; he kindly returned the favors with smacks of his own.

The music stopped for a second before immediately starting on to a new song. Eggsy flickered back into reality in that second, and with a twist of his lips he shoved his way through the crowd to the bar, done with dancing.

He gave the bartender a nod, and a small glass of clear liquid was put in front of him. Eggsy shot it back, feeling the burn ooze down his throat and into his stomach.

Dean’s rules had always been that Eggsy sell the product before drinking, and tonight was no exception. Eggsy had without difficulty sold his packets of coke to a group of girls that were easily swayed by Eggsy’s crooked grin and boyish features. A few of them had slipped him their numbers along with the cash; he had briefly thought about calling them later, but quickly dismissed the idea; he wasn’t in the mood.

Since his arrest last week, things had been rougher than usual at home. His mum was tired all the time, which made Dean annoyed and that meant that his fists were liable to slap anything that was nearest to him. Eggsy tried his best to distract the man from his mum to himself. He had agreed to Dean’s offer of a ‘job’ and had spent the last couple of nights trolling the local clubs, selling what he could and bringing the profits back to Dean.

Tonight, Eggsy had decided early on that he didn’t give a fuck and was going to have a little fun for once. It didn’t take him long to get drunk off vodka and high off a generous helping of Dean’s product; he had saved a little for himself. Eggsy didn’t care about what the consequences would be for that little bit of coke.

“Hey,” The voice sounded near his elbow.

Eggsy turned around catching sight of the smaller girl. She smiled coyly at him. “Alright?” He replied, struggling to be heard over the pounding music.

“Yeah, yeah. Listen, my friends were wondering if you wanted to join us.” She jerked her chin in the direction of where a huddle of girls were sat. They waved when Eggsy looked around, laughing and catcalling.

Eggsy blinked slowly, feeling the effects of alcohol and drugs really begin to kick in. His saner, safer half told him to get the fuck out of the club and sleep it off back home, but his stupider side urged him on.

He shrugged. “Yeah, alright.”

The girl squealed, clapping her hands. “Excellent! C’mon.” She grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him behind her to her friends.

Four shots and five beers later, Eggsy was feeling pretty good, if vaguely sick. The girls had proved to be good company for getting his mind off his mum and Dean, but when more than one had not so subtly asked if he needed to use the toilet, he turned them all down.

A few shots later, the girls had regretfully informed him they had to be going. He nodded good-naturedly and watched them leave, most of them sneaking looks back at him sadly.

He let them go before he unsteadily got to his feet; his stomach was rolling and Eggsy didn’t really want to make a scene if he had to throw up.

He staggered towards the bathrooms, doing his best to dodge the people still partying despite the fact that it was nearing morning.

Once in the bathroom, Eggsy picked out a stall, slamming the flimsy door shut behind him. Dropping to his knees, Eggsy’s stomach heaved and emptied its contents.

Miserably, Eggsy wrapped one arm protectively around his aching stomach, sitting back on his heels. He waited a beat, hoping that he was done throwing up. But no, his rebellious stomach rolled again.

After a few more times of throwing up, his stomach finally seemed to settle and Eggsy felt decidedly better now.

Eggsy pulled his legs out from under him, sitting fully on the filthy floor. He leaned his side against the graffitied wall of the stall, his eyes drooping.

Sleeping was, obviously, a bad idea, but Eggsy figured he’d rest a moment before getting the hell out of the club and back home.

Home. Eggsy snorted, as if that place could be called a home.

With those thoughts in mind, Eggsy drifted into sleep.

* * *

“Oi, get the fuck outta there!” A fist pounded against the stall door, shaking it.

Eggsy jerked awake. “The hell?” He mumbled, rubbing a hand against his eyes.

“You finally awake?” The deep voice rumbled again. “Good, now get out. You can’t sleep here.”

Eggsy slowly got up, his stiff legs threatening to drop him back to the floor. He fumbled with the locks on the stall before managing it and shoving open the door.

He stepped out and was chest to chest with a large man. Eggsy swallowed the smartass comments that were heavy on his tongue, thinking that he was rather fond of his face and wanted to keep it that way.

He sidestepped the man, throwing him a wink before hightailing it out of there.

Outside, the sun was grey on the horizon, but it was still early enough that hardly anyone was out yet.

Eggsy sighed and pulled his normally tipped up hat down. He buried his hands into his pockets and started to make his way home.

* * *

 

Harry studied the open file sitting on his lap, reading it carefully. It was early and traffic was light, so when his driver suddenly swerved, muttering a swear word, Harry barely was able to catch the file before it slide off his lap.

There was an outraged shout from the pedestrian that Otis, Harry’s driver, had almost hit with his car.

Harry looked out his window as Otis drove past the person, who was still swearing at the car. The kid was standing on the sidewalk, two fingers held up in a rude gesture.

Harry shook his head; kids these days.

“Sorry about that, sir. I didn’t see the young man,” Otis stopped there giving them both a moment to acknowledge that ‘young man’ was being very generous. “He was cutting across the street.”

Harry waved a hand. “It’s no matter, Otis, continue on to my home, please.”

He drew his attention back to the papers and frowned. Merlin had been annoyingly vague on the details of his latest assignment. As if he had known that Harry would be frustrated by the lack of information, Merlin had stuck in a little handwritten note proclaiming that yes, this was all the information they had been able to dig up on the man, and no they weren’t being cheeky, it really was all they had found. And dammit, Harry, it’s your job to find out the rest.

A smile tugged at Harry’s lips and he fondly tucked the little note into his breast pocket, before turning back to his file.

The smile that had graced his face moments before disappeared into a scowl. The man that he was being sent to investigate owned a company called “Scorpia” but the part that wasn’t clear was what this company actually did. It seemed that Scorpia dabbled in many different things; from technology to pharmacy drugs, their influence was widespread.

Kingsman had been sent a tip from an asset in the field that Norman Wylde, the man who owned Scorpia, was a person they should be watching. Before any agent had the chance to talk to their asset, she was found floating face down in the river.

Harry sighed, closing the folder. He took his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose before slipping the thick, black glasses back on.

“Nearly there, sir.” Otis’ voice came from the front of the car.

Harry glanced up, catching Otis’ concerned eyes in the rearview window.

“Thank you, Otis.”

* * *

 

Eggsy legged it up the flight of stairs, ignoring his stomach screaming that he shouldn’t be running around just yet. He dug his key from his jeans, and attempted to stick it into the lock.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder. Eggsy jerked against it, suddenly feeling more awake.

“Dean’s been having us wait for your sorry ass to show up.” Rottweiler sneered as he twisted Eggsy around, pressing his back against the still locked door.

“Get off.” Eggsy snapped, trying to pry Rottweiler’s hand of his shoulder, but it only caused him to tighten his grip.

“The boys and I were thinkin’ you had run off again, this time with Dean’s hard earned money in your back pocket.” As he said this, Poodle slide up to Eggsy’s side, shoving his hand into Eggsy’s pocket.

Eggsy twisted away, “Hey, hey! Get your fucking hands away from me.”

Poodle ignored him and Rottweiler kept Eggsy still as Poodle riffled through his pockets. Finally Poodle drew his hand out, crumbled bills and an empty packet of coke clutched in his hand.

Rottweiler snorted. “So you didn’t spend all Dean’s money. Lucky for you.”

Eggsy glared back at them, but didn’t say anything; he knew better than to use Dean’s drug money for his own things.

Rottweiler released Eggsy, but Eggsy didn’t move from his spot, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Rottweiler held up the empty packet of coke, pinched between two fingers. He waved it in Eggsy’s face. “This, however, isn’t so good for you.”

Eggsy shrugged, keeping his eyes on Rottweiler and his cronies.

“Dean isn’t going to like it.” Rottweiler continued.

Well, fuck Dean, Eggsy thought silently, knowing better than to say it out loud; the beating the boys were planning on giving him would only come sooner.

Rottweiler nodded at the door. “Open it up. Dean’s waiting.”

Eggsy turned and jabbed his key into the lock. After a few attempts, he managed to turn the stiff locks. He slowly swung open the door, hoping his mum was asleep and with any luck, Dean was passed out somewhere.

As usual, Eggsy wasn’t in luck.

“That you, Mugsy?” Dean’s voice sounded from the living room.

The TV was on, its glow showing Dean’s thick form sprawled on the couch.

“Yeah.” Eggsy said lowly. Rottweiler shoved him forward, thrusting his palm between Eggsy’s shoulder blades.

Eggsy stumbled forward into the dark flat, shooting a dirty look over his shoulder.

“He got the cash?” Dean asked, looking at Rottweiler.

Rottweiler nodded, opening his mouth to triumphantly tell Dean about the coke, but he was cut off before he could.  

“Good. Get out.” Rottweiler backed out, looking disappointed that he wasn’t going to be able to join Dean’s beating of Eggsy or even tell his boss about the coke. 

The door clicked shut, leaving Dean and Eggsy staring at each other in silence. The TV gave off a low buzzing, filling the silence somewhat.

“Where were you?” Dean finally asked.

Eggsy shifted. “At a club, selling your coke.”

“All night?”

“Yeah.”

“Bullshit.”

Eggsy’s shoulders twitched. “Think what you want. I’m tired.” He turned on his heel, but Dean’s voice snapped out holding Eggsy in place.

“Stop right there.”

Eggsy slowly swung back around, facing Dean who was standing at the edge of the couch. “What.”

“You don’t turn your back on me, boy.”

“I did what you wanted.” Eggsy started, feeling tired and annoyed. “I sold your damn drugs.”

Dean was across the room in moments, hand striking Eggsy hard across the face.

Eggsy’s head jerked against the slap, but he didn’t make a sound. He carefully straightened his head, cheek bright red and stinging.

Dean’s nose was inches from Eggsy’s. “Speak to me like that again—,” He didn’t have to finish, they both knew what would happen. “You’re not going to tell me where you were all night, fine—I don’t care, but you do that in your own time. Not when you’ve got my money or my drugs.”

Eggsy’s lips tightened but he nodded his understanding.

Dean held his gaze for a moment longer, making sure Eggsy was well and truly in his place under Dean’s foot. “Get.”

Eggsy sneered back at his step-father as he stepped backwards to his room.

Dean’s mouth curled and he took a threatening step towards Eggsy, who knew he had pushed hard enough and went into his room without another word or glance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. I've got a vague plan of where I want this to go, so hopefully I won't take such a long time to update.   
> Also, I looked up the names of Dean's two thugs, so I didn't come up with them.   
> Lastly, thanks for all the kudos and the comments from haveyouseenmyshoe and Milktooth!


	3. Chapter 3

**[3]**

Eggsy woke suddenly. He wasn’t sure what exactly woke him up only three hours after he had crashed on his unmade bed. There was a hammering against his skull, which made itself known almost as soon as Eggsy opened his eyes.

He groaned, rolling onto his back. Eggsy pressed both hands against his crusty eyes, and willed the headache to go away.

After a few moments, Eggsy got up. It was no use; the headache was here to stay. Besides he was dying of thirst.

Unsure of his reception outside of his room, Eggsy carefully eased open his bedroom door. He peered out, but didn’t see anyone.

He pushed open the door fully, thankful that Dean appeared to have gone out.

Eggsy was fixing himself some tea, not sure what his stomach would allow down, when he heard retching from his mum’s room.

Abandoning his tea, Eggsy ran to the room, shoving open the door. “Mum!”

“In here, Eggsy.” Her faint reply came from the bathroom, which was connected to the bedroom.

Eggsy slowed his steps, softly opening the door. He took a breath fearing the worst. “Mum…” He repeated.

His mother was hunched on the bathroom floor, still in her pajamas. She glanced up at him, smiling faintly. There was a fresh bruise on her face and her lip was split open.

“Fucks sake!” Eggsy muttered dropping to his knees. He grabbed his mum’s head, checking to see if there was anything else.

“I’m alright. Really, Eggsy.” Michelle said hoarsely.

“I shouldn’t have mouthed off to him.” Eggsy said quietly. “Sorry, Mum, this is my fault, isn’t it?”

Michelle was already shaking her head furiously, a frown on her face. “No, this had nothing to do with you. Eggsy, look at me. This wasn’t you.”

Eggsy sat back on his heels, dropping his hands away from his mum. He swallowed. “Dean’s a dead man.”

“Oh, Eggsy, this isn’t the first time and it won’t be the last. Don’t go starting fights that we can’t afford.”

Eggsy glared at the tiled floor, angry tears glistening in his eyes. “He can’t…this isn’t right.”

Michelle pulled Eggsy’s head to her chest. “It’s alright, my love.”

Eggsy refused to cry, even in the warm and safe embrace of his mum. “Someday I’m gonna knock his teeth out.” He muttered.

Eggsy pulled back after a few minutes a new frown on his face. “I thought I heard you throwing up?”

Michelle nodded, “I was. Just a little flu, I think.”

Eggsy’s eyes narrowed. Or maybe Dean had hit her elsewhere.

“Don’t worry about me, love.” Michelle said quietly, smoothing Eggsy’s short hair back. “You’d best be gone when Dean gets home. He’s in a mood.” She said laughing a little.

Eggsy couldn’t help it, he snorted. It was a mixture between a laugh and a cry. He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and stood up, taking his mum’s hands and pulling her up with him.

“Let’s get you cleaned up first.”

* * *

 

“I’m surprised he didn’t skin you alive, Eggsy,” Ryan said from Eggsy’s side.

Eggsy shrugged, taking a long drag on his joint. “It was probably too late at night for him.”

“Night,” Jamal scoffed. “It was four in the morning.”

Eggsy flipped him off and continued. “Dean probably didn’t want to damage my face—he still needs me to sell for him with Pike in hospital.”

“Pike’s in hospital?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy continued. “Sold coke to someone, who wasn’t happy with the amount he was given. So he broke Pike’s face.”

Ryan winced. “What’d Dean do?”

Eggsy eyed his mate. “What do you think?”

Ryan backed off; he didn’t really want to know what Dean had done to the man. He didn’t know how Eggsy had managed to live as long as he did with Dean.

“So he needs you to fill in for now?” Jamal asked, hunching his back against the stone wall they were leaning against.

Eggsy nodded, flicking his joint away. “For now…” he muttered, snorting. This wasn’t the first time he’d filled in for one of Dean’s thugs.

“Hang on, if you’re supposed to be working, why are you here?” Jamal smirked.

Eggsy’s eyes narrowed. He straightened and shoved his friend away from him.

Jamal lost his balance, teetering away, laughing.

“Wanker,” Eggsy said, catching Jamal in a headlock, both of them laughing, while Ryan looked on, sucking on his cigarette.

There was a soft cough, which was ignored by the boys.

Eggsy let go, settling back against the wall. He dug a hand into his pocket pulling out a package of smokes. He taped one out, sticking it into his mouth.

“Excuse me.”

Eggsy looked up, lighter in hand.

A young man, about his age, stood a few feet away from them. Everything about the boy screamed rich, from his clean shoes to his carefully styled hair.

“Yeah?” Eggsy asked, taking his unlit cigarette from his mouth and tucking it on his ear.

The boy looked uncomfortable, but still managed to look at Eggsy and his mates with distaste.

“You got somethin’ to say?” Eggsy pressed, eyeing the boy up and down.

“I’ve been told that I would be able to buy…” he paused.

Eggsy’s mouth worked into a fake grin. “Afraid to ask us if we’ve got drugs? You think we’re narcs or something?”

The boy frowned, shoving his hands into his expensive pockets.

“The only reason a posh prick like you would be here in the estates is if you want something,” Eggsy said, pushing off from the wall and stepping towards the other boy. “And since you’ve got everything your little heart desires back home, I figure you want some drugs. Where better to get some than in the ghetto, eh? From scum like me,” Eggsy gave a smile that was anything but friendly.

The posh boy sniffed. “You’ve got it all worked out, don’t you? Almost as if you actually went to school.”

Eggsy’s eyebrows rose as Jamal yelled, “Hey!” stepping to Eggsy’s side.

Eggsy waved a hand, stopping his friend. “You came here to antagonize me? I thought you wanted coke?”

“This is almost as good as the drugs.” The boy said, sneering.

“Let me repeat that,” Eggsy said. “You came here to fuck with me…all by yourself?” He took a menacing step towards the boy, rocking forward on his toes.

The posh boy swallowed as he suddenly realized his position wasn’t ideal.

Eggsy laughed. “Yeah, bruv, think with that overeducated brain of yours.”

Ryan piped in. “They teach you how to fight at your posh school?”

The other boy nodded, “Boxing,” he said somewhat faintly.

“This ain’t boxing,” Eggsy said shaking his head. “Street rules, mate, anything goes.”

The boy paled and he watched Eggsy’s hands, as if he half expected Eggsy to pull a shiv from his pocket.

“But we aren’t here to fight,” Eggsy said after a moment. “How much did you want?” He dug out a small packet of white powder.

The boy stared at the object in Eggsy’s hand, apparently wondering if it was worth the trouble of staying in the estates any longer.

Eggsy waved it in front of the boy’s face. “How much, you wanker? I’m actually off-duty so hurry the fuck up.”

That snapped the boy from his trance. “Uh, I’ll take two packets, please.”

“Two.” Eggsy repeated, pulling another out. “That’s 60 pounds, mate.”

“60! I don’t think—,”

“Take it or leave it,” Eggsy interrupted. “I don’t care either way.”

The boy glowered, but dug out his wallet.

The transaction was completed quickly, money and drugs disappearing into respective pockets.

Eggsy tapped two fingers against his forehead. “Nice doing business with ya, enjoy the coke, tell your friends.”

“Tell my friends?”

“Yeah, now get the fuck outta here,” Eggsy said, glaring meaningfully behind the boy to the road. “Scram.”

The boy turned tail and took off.

The other boys hardly waited until he was out of sight before bursting into laughter. Ryan and Jamal’s laughter rang out loudly, while Eggsy grinned with them.

“Bloody hell, Eggsy,” Jamal said catching his breath. “You make one hell of a dealer, don’t ya? I’m surprised you’re still in business.”

“That’s because I usually only sell to the girls, Jamal,” Eggsy said.

Ryan jumped to Eggsy’s side, gripping his friend’s face with both his hands. “They take one look at your pretty, pretty face and are willing to buy anything off ya!”

“Git off,” Eggsy laughed, “I’m not your fucking rentboy.”

“You wish.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

 

Harry listened politely as the man sitting across from him continued to talk about his oldest son, strongly hinting that he wanted Harry to take the boy under his wing.

Harry took a sip of tea, keeping his uncharitable thoughts about Daniel Worthington and his father to himself.

James Worthington was a friend of Arthur, and supported Kingsman without realizing exactly what he was donating his money to. He also knew Norman Turner and would be Harry’s in with the man, which was the whole reason that Harry was even here.

“Can you believe, Harry, that right before I came here, Daniel came rushing back home pale as you can imagine. When I asked him where he’d been, he wouldn’t tell me. But I got it out of him eventually. He said he had gone to the estates! The estates, Harry.”

“Traumatizing, I’m sure,” Harry said dryly.

“Yes, well, he certainly seemed traumatized,” James said, missing the sarcasm. “I checked him over and he seemed alright. Don’t know why he would want to go there to begin with. There’s nothing there but thieves and scum.”

Harry took another sip of his tea to stop himself from blurting out the most obvious reason a rich young man like Daniel would be doing in that area. _Drugs._

 He set his now empty cup down.

James eyed it. “Did you want some more?”

Harry shook his head and got to business. “No, thank you. I actually wanted to ask you a favor.”

“Oh?” James sat forward, interest in his eyes.

“You know Norman Turner personally, don’t you?” Harry asked carefully.

James nodded easily. “We do business together occasionally.”

“I wondered if I might trouble you for an introduction,” Harry said, “Chester wants me to have conversations with him.” He didn’t elaborate what the conversations were to be about. He knew that James would be curious, but polite enough to keep his nose out of Kingsman’s business.

“Of course I’d be able to," James said, pausing meaningfully.

Harry hid his sigh. “But?”

“But I want a favor from you, Harry,” James said. “It would be excellent if you could take Daniel shooting or something. He needs a good influence. Honestly, Harry, he went to the _estates_.”

Harry breathed deeply out of his nose, wondering if this introduction was worth spending time with Daniel, who was an unpleasant young man if Harry remembered correctly.

“Harry?” James prompted, smiling; he could see that Harry was about to cave.

“Alright. Set up a time for Daniel and I to shoot. At your country house, perhaps?” Harry finally said.

“Excellent,” James clapped his hands together. “I’ll have my assistant arrange it.”

* * *

 

The door slammed; Dean was home.

Eggsy looked up from his book, wincing. He had hoped that Dean would stay gone the whole day and night, but obviously that would be too good to be true.

Eggsy could hear his unsteady footsteps through his bedroom door, making it clear where Dean had been all day.

His fingers tightened around his book, knuckles turning white. He took a breath and tried to keep reading, but after a few minutes of reading the same line over and over again Eggsy gave up.

With an annoyed sigh, Eggsy snapped his book shut, tossing it to the side.

He could hear Dean start on his mum outside.

Eggsy swung his legs over the edge of his bed, listening to the muffled voices of Dean and Michelle.

For a moment, it seemed like Dean was going to leave her alone tonight, but abruptly the voices rose and Eggsy was on his feet in an instant.

His bedroom door band open, attracting the attention of both adults. They stared at him, probably forgetting that he was even home.

“Mugsy,” Dean said, his voice surprisingly clear for being pissed.

“Eggsy…” Michelle started, the distress on her face making it clear that she wished her son had stayed in his room.

“Are you alright, mum?” Eggsy asked, eyeing Dean.

“She’s fine,” Dean answered.

Eggsy looked from his mum’s tear streaked face to Dean’s angry, sweaty one and quickly made his decision.

“Yeah, I wasn’t asking you,” Eggsy sneered, then quietly added just loud enough to be heard, “Tosser.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed and his face turned crimson. “What’d you just say, boy?”

“I called you a tosser,” Eggsy said louder.

“You wanna rethink them words?”

Eggsy’s eyebrows rose; it wasn’t often that Dean gave him a chance to back out.

He cocked his head to the side, pretending to think before saying, “Nah, I’m good, thanks.”

Dean crossed the room, grabbing Eggsy’s neck. He shoved him against the wall, pinning him in place. “You little shit. Talkin’ to me like that.”

“Fuck off,” Eggsy choked out.

Up came Dean’s hand, whipping it against Eggsy’s face.

Eggsy clawed at Dean’s hands around his neck, scratching him deep enough to draw blood. Dean howled but didn’t release Eggsy.

He pulled Eggsy forward a bit and then slammed his head back against the wall.

Lights burst in front of Eggsy’s eyes. He lifted his knee, jamming it into Dean’s crotch.

Dean buckled, his grip loosening on Eggsy.

Eggsy squirmed out of Dean’s hands, shoving Dean away from him.

As Dean fell backward, he grabbed a handful of Eggsy’s shirt, bringing the boy down with him.

Eggsy toppled down, landing on top of Dean in a heap. He could feel Dean’s hands untangling themselves from his shirt, so that he could flip Eggsy onto his back and continue to beat him.

Eggsy panicked a little, struggling to get away from Dean. He was dimly aware of Michelle screaming at them to stop, but they both ignored her.

Eggsy managed to get away from Dean, scooting backwards. His back hit their small table, stopping his escape.

Dean rose from the ground, his face furious.

Michelle threw herself forward, grabbing Dean’s arm. “Stop! Dean, leave him!”

Eggsy slowly pushed himself up, straightening to face Dean and his mum. He didn’t say anything, waiting for Dean to make a move.

Dean growled, shaking Michelle off. He strode forward, jabbing a finger into Eggsy’s chest. “You talk to me like that again and you won’t get off so lightly.”

He held Eggsy’s gaze, making sure he understood, but they both knew that this wasn’t going to be the last time Eggsy mouthed off and Dean ‘taught him a lesson.’

Dean stepped away from Eggsy and started to head to his bedroom. “I’m going to sleep.” He announced. “Michelle, make me something.”

He slammed the door behind him, shaking the walls.

Eggsy let out a slow breath before turning to his mum. “Are you alright?”

She nodded. “You shouldn’t have done that, Eggsy. You can’t keep protecting me like that. Dean…he’s really going to hurt you someday.”

Eggsy shrugged, wiping a hand across his mouth to swipe the trickle of blood that was dripping from his spilt lip.

“I mean it,” Michelle said, her voice grower stronger. “I don’t want you provoking him like that anymore.”

“But, mum,” Eggsy started angrily.

She held up a hand, stopping him. “Don’t you go fighting my battles for me.”

Eggsy frowned and opened his mouth to make a retort, but was cut off by someone pounding on their front door.

“Hey,” The person shouted. “Shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep.”

Eggsy crossed the room, pulling open the door. He took one look at the man in boxer shorts and snarled, “Fuck off.” Before slamming the door in the man’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first off thank you to all the kudos and comments! I love all of them (thank you oxfords-not-brogues for letting me know about Dean's last name!).   
> Lastly, I don't live in England and I've never been there so I don't actually know how much the drugs would really be...if someone has a better idea let me know so I can change it.   
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**[4]**

The shot rang through the air, echoing in the empty field. Harry nodded his approval, taking his ear protection off and letting them hang around his neck.

Daniel did the same, a smug look on his face.

“Nice shot,” Harry said motioning for the boy to make sure the gun was completely safe; Daniel had been constantly forgetting Harry’s rules about gun safety throughout the day.

With an ill-concealed sigh, Daniel did as Harry bid and released the magazine from the pistol, putting it on the table that had been set up for their purposes. He then pulled the slide back, locking it in place. He started to put it on the table, but Harry coughed stopping him. 

Daniel frowned but drew the gun back up to check the barrel for any bullets that might have been left inside.

“Good,” Harry said ignoring the annoyed look Daniel was shooting him. Honestly the boy had to realize that accidents happened all the time with guns and you could never be too careful. 

Daniel didn't bother hiding a long, drawn out sigh.

It appeared neither of them really wanted to be there together.

“So, what are you up to these days, Daniel?” Harry asked and then immediately winced; he sounded like an uncle you only ever saw once a year for Christmas and who always asked the same questions. In his defense, he didn’t really know how to talk to teenagers, at least not this one.

Daniel gave him a look, but shrugged.

“On break, are you?” Harry continued, wondering why he was even bothering.

Another shrug.

Harry decided to move to business, since the young man wasn’t interested in pleasantries. “Your father has invited me to a party that Norman Turner is hosting. Do you know him?”

“Yeah, he’s a good sort,” Daniel said, finally speaking. “He lets me invite my mates to his parties and sometimes to just hang out at his house.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose slightly. The man didn’t sound all that bad.

“Are you going to the party with your father next Saturday?” Harry asked, not caring much either way.

Daniel nodded and for the first time that day, he even looked excited. “Yeah, it should be loads of fun.”

Harry paused a moment, debating whether or not he should broach the subject that Daniel’s father had vaguely asked Harry to bring up. He sighed and then spoke, “So, Daniel, your father was quite worried about you the other day. He said you’d gone to the estates? What were you doing down that way?”

Daniel’s mouth clamped shut and he gave another shrug, suddenly interested in loading rounds into a new magazine.

Definitely drugs then.

“Put your ear protection back on.” Harry commanded, quite done with this conversation.

Daniel did as he was told and watched as Harry loaded his gun and took his frustration out on the target down range.

* * *

 

“Ah, Harry, good you’re here.” Merlin said, motioning for Harry to follow him into his office.

Harry took the seat offered, but declined the tea that Merlin always seemed to be drinking. The two of them tried to meet and talk at least once a month, if their jobs permitted. They were friends and it was good for them to be able to relax and talk, sometimes even about things that didn’t involve their work.

Merlin was a little hurt that Harry didn’t want any tea, but he took it in a stride, only making one mug and taking a seat across from his friend.

Harry’s gaze was fixed on the papers on Merlin’s desk, mind obviously elsewhere. Merlin let out a soft sigh; Harry didn't seem in the mood for their monthly chats. It was clear that something was weighing on him.

“What is it?” Merlin finally asked.

Harry’s eyes flickered into focus, finding Merlin’s face. “Sorry, what was that, Merlin?”

“What’s bothering you?” Merlin said again, hoping that it wasn’t the Unwin kid again.

Harry sat back in his chair. “This mission is giving me a headache. Norman Turner seems, well, normal, though I won’t be able to make any definite conclusions about his character until I actually meet him.”

Merlin waited, knowing that there was more to come.

“James Worthington had me spend some time with his son the other day.”

Merlin grimaced in sympathy, having heard about that Daniel boy before. 

“The boy and I have nothing in common. It was an uncomfortable couple of hours,” Harry stopped.

“And?” Merlin prompted, already knowing where this was going.

“And, of course, spending so much time with the young man made me think of another young man.”

“Gary,” Merlin said, his suspicions confirmed.

“What?” Harry said, confused for a moment, then his expression cleared. “Oh, yes, Gary, though he goes by Eggsy.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin repeated. The names kids came up with these days. “So, your mind has been on the young Mr. Eggsy,” Merlin said taking a sip of his tea.

“Indeed. I can’t help it, Merlin, I’m worried about the boy,” Harry said. “About two weeks ago, I think I saw him. He was walking home in the middle of the street at four in the morning.”

“Maybe he was going to work,” Merlin said. “You don’t know what he was doing, if it was even him.”

“He was obviously pissed,” Harry said. “So, no, I doubt that he was on his way to work.”

Merlin set his cup down, lacing his fingers together on his lap. “Harry, this boy isn’t your responsibility. He hasn’t been for some time. In fact, some would argue that he was never your responsibility.”

Harry frowned. “I took his father from him, Merlin.” Merlin hadn't been there to see Michelle’s accusing, tear filled eyes glaring at him. He wasn’t there when Harry had presented the medal to solemn, little Eggsy.

“Lee knew what he was getting into,” Merlin said quietly. “He made the choice…and paid for it.”

Harry was silent for a moment. “You don’t suppose I could talk to Arthur about—.”

Merlin was already shaking his head. “You know very well how Arthur felt about you bringing Lee in, I highly doubt he’s willing to take a chance like that again. Besides, Eggsy doesn’t seem up to Lee’s standards,” Merlin felt a pang of guilt for saying it, but from what he saw Eggsy was rash, insubordinate, and quick to anger. None of those were good traits for a Kingsman.

“He’s young yet,” Harry said, quick to Eggsy’s defense.

Merlin raised his hands in surrender. “You know what I’m saying, Harry, Eggsy isn’t right for us. Not yet anyway.”

Harry allowed that, nodding slightly.

“Now,” Merlin said. “to business. We’re still on for the Arsenal game, correct…”

* * *

 

“He’s back,” Jamal said mildly.

Eggsy looked up from the card game he and Ryan were playing on the cold concrete. The wind was wreaking havoc on their cards, and whenever it decided to drizzle, they had to use their bodies to cover the cards. But it was better to play outside rather than at one of their homes.

He squinted at the posh boy, who had returned almost two weeks after he had first showed up. This time he had brought friends.

Eggsy got up, Ryan following his example. He crossed his arms over his chest, a bored look settling on his face.

The other boys couldn’t look any more out of place. They were all in suits, clearly dressed for an event, and due to the on and off drizzle they had big black umbrellas spread over them.

“Back for more?” Eggsy called as they neared and stopped in front of them.

The main boy sneered, more confident now that he had backup. “You’re the cheapest in town.”

“Found that out the hard way?” Eggsy couldn’t resist asking.  

The other boy ignored this. “We all want more. Two packets each.”

“Daniel,” one of the posh boys interjected. “I said I didn’t want any.”

“He doesn’t want any, Daniel,” Eggsy said, relishing the fact that he finally had a name to mock.

“Where’re you boys off to, anyway?” Jamal asked, eyeing their clothes curiously.

“Never you mind,” Daniel said.

But he was too late, his one, drug-free, friend said, “A Norman Turner party.”

Eggsy whistled in appreciation, elbowing Ryan. “Didja hear that? Norman fucking Turner. And I thought you lot were rich.”

“Can we please just get this done,” Daniel said, holding out a wad of cash.

Eggsy stared at the money, thinking. “You know,” Eggsy started, looking from the money to Daniel. “I think we’d rather you get us into that party. You get us in, you get the drugs no charge.”

“Eggsy,” Jamal said, his voice rising. “Dean’ll kill you! You can’t skimp or he’ll take it outta—.”

Eggsy glared at Jamal, shutting him up. “Yeah, I know what he’ll do, thanks, Jamal.” His ribs ached from the last tangle he had with Dean.

“Eggsy,” Daniel said a delighted smile on his face. Now he had a name to mock. “Eggsy. That’s your name?”

Eggsy turned his glare to the other boy. “Yeah, what abou’ it?”

“Nothing,” Daniel said, laughing. “You just sound like a dozen of my favorite breakfast meals.”

“Fuckin’ brilliant,” Eggsy said sarcastically. “I can’t believe I never put it together that my name sounds like eggs.”

Daniel sniggered, not fazed by Eggsy's harsh tone. 

Eggsy let him laugh for a moment, giving him a chance to shut up. Daniel didn't take it, so Eggsy’s fist snapped out, popping Daniel on the nose.

Daniel, not expecting anything sort of retaliation from Eggsy, staggered back, his hands flying to his nose. His shiny black shoes caught on the curb and he fell backward, landing on his ass. His umbrella twirled away, leaving Daniel unprotected from the drizzle that was quickly turning into rain. 

Eggsy strode forward, standing over the other boy. “Somethin’ else you wanna say, asshole?”

Daniel mutely shook his head, shocked. He kept probing his nose, as if he expected it to be broken.

“I hardly touched you,” Eggsy said, rolling his eyes. He reached out a hand, offering it to the other boy. “It’s not even bleeding.”

“Bleeding!” Daniel said, startling back to life. His fingers frantically searched his nose again, feeling for blood.

“I said, no blood, moron,” Eggsy said, waving his still waiting hand.

“Oh,” Daniel stilled. He stared at the hand that had just put him on his ass, and hesitantly took it.

Eggsy swung him up, patting him swiftly on the shoulder. “You’re alright.”

“My suit’s fucking ruined,” Daniel said, returning to his normal self. He rounded on his two friends. “What good are you two? The whole reason I brought you lot along was so that this didn’t happen!”

They stammered out apologies, backing away from Daniel’s anger.

Jamal and Eggsy shared amused looks. 

“Offer still stands,” Eggsy said, claiming their attention again. “Get us into your party and we’ll give you the drugs for free.”

“As if I’m taking you anywhere with me!” Daniel said hotly. “Besides, you’d stick out like sore thumbs and be kicked out in minutes. You wouldn’t last five minutes.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy asked, a challenging grin dancing on his face.

“Eggsy, no,” Ryan groaned, raising a hand to press against his face.

“How much you wanna bet, I’d last the whole night?” Eggsy said.

“What?” Daniel said. “You’re joking?”

“Not even a little,” Eggsy replied. “I’ll last the whole night and you pay me for the drugs.”

Daniel shook his head. “There’s nothing for me in it.”

“Okay, then if I get the boot, I’ll give you twice the amount for free,” Eggsy said.

He shrugged off Jamal’s grasping hand. “Eggsy, no, mate, Dean really will kill you.”

“Or your mum,” Ryan put in, instantly regretting it when Eggsy rounded on him.

“What?”

Ryan backed away, hands raised. “Well, you know what Dean is like. If you’re not there, he’ll take it out on your mum.”

Eggsy’s mouth worked, sorting through the retorts that flitted through his head. His hand twitched at his side, longing to skip talking and just deck Ryan where he stood.

Daniel whistled from behind him. “You’re even more messed up than I imagined,” he laughed.

Eggsy turned back to him, a new enemy in his sights. He heard Ryan sigh in relief behind him. “Listen, mate, if you wanna get your face rearranged then, please, continue but if not then shut the fuck up.”

Daniel swallowed, not eager to repeat meeting Eggsy’s fist.

Eggsy took a breath, forcing himself to calm down. He tipped his cap back, rubbing his forehead. “Okay,” he said, adjusting his hat. “are you in or what?”

“Why not?” Daniel said, he brought out his hand to shake Eggsy’s. “I hope your mum’s pain is worth this party.”

Eggsy’s hand tightened painfully around Daniel’s. “I hope your drugs taste good paid for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter! Thank you all for the kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

**[5]**

Harry was trying his best to look like he was enjoying himself at Norman Turner's party, but if he was being honest, he really wasn't.

The party was held on the top floor of one of Turner's buildings. The room had windows that stretched from floor to ceiling and the view was spectacular, but it seemed lost on most of his guests. They were more concerned with drinking and feigning friendship with important people.

Harry clutched to his glass of brandy like it was his lifesaver. He stood near the bar, one hand casually in his pocket, as he watched the men and women around him. His target hadn't arrived yet. Though, he was pleased to note that Daniel Worthington and his father also hadn't made it to the party yet either.

"Another drink, sir?" The voice came from his elbow.

Harry turned, holding his tumbler out for the bartender. "Yes, thank you."

The man filled Harry's glass, giving him a polite nod, before turning back to serve others.

Harry straightened as he finally spotted Norman Turner. He pushed off from the bar, striding towards the other man.

Harry extended his hand, a bright smile on his face. "Hello, Mr. Turner, I'm Harry," he said. "I'm the representative for Kingsman Tailors."

Turner's face broke into a bright smile as he grasped Harry's hand. "Yes, of course. James told me to expect to see you."

Harry stepped back, subtly studying Turner. The man was surprisingly young for being so successful. His hair had the young person 'I just woke up like this' look, and his suit was a dark grey and fit him well. It was hard for Harry to get a read on the man's personality.

"I always find parties like this hard to really get to know one another, or to talk business," Turner said, giving Harry an apologetic smile. "Talk to my secretary to set up a meeting. In the meantime, would you like another drink?"

A drink was given to Harry without him responding to Turner's question, and Turner himself brushed past Harry.

Harry blinked in surprise; he had just been blown off by Norman Turner.

The glass was heavy in his hand, the ice in it beginning to melt.

"Did you see that, Merlin?" Harry asked lowly.

Merlin cleared his throat. "I did indeed, Galahad."

"He brushed me off," Harry said, watching as Turner greeted other guests, never staying for long in one cluster of people.

Turner's attitude towards everyone was the same; polite, engaging, but distant.

"He's very good," Harry murmured. "I can't get a read on him."

Merlin gave a small cough of agreement.

Harry downed his drink and set it on a passing waiter's tray. "Merlin? I'm heading out. There's no point for me to stick around. It's clear that he's too good to slip up and show his true colors, if he even is who our source said he is."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Merlin said in Harry's ear.

Harry took off towards the exit, annoyed at his lack of success and the fact that he had missed his nightly cup of tea and reading for this party.

* * *

Eggsy ignored his gut screaming at him that this was a stupid idea; a very stupid idea that could end up with him getting into some serious trouble. If he got kicked out, which was likely, they might call the cops who would then find the drugs on him. If that happened, there was no question about it; he would be doing some time.

Jamal and Ryan hadn't wanted to come along, but Eggsy bullied them into coming with him; not telling them that he didn't want to be at the posh party alone.

The boys hadn't done much to change their appearance, and just standing next to Daniel and his mates was enough for anyone to notice them.

Despite that, Eggsy swallowed down his nervousness and put on his trademark 'Unwin Swagger,' following Daniel and his friends to the front of the building.

Daniel was freshly dressed in a suit that he had had his driver pick up and his confidence was back in full blast.

He gave Eggsy a smile that wasn't very pleasant before jerking his chin at the entrance.

"C'mon, Eggy," he said purposely pronounced Eggsy's name incorrectly, a smirk playing on his lips. "you can't back down on me now."

Eggsy gave him a sneer before elbowing past the other boys. He shoved open the glass door and stepped onto the first floor. There was nothing there, no party, no people.

He frowned, turning to Daniel. "Have you been taking the piss this whole time? Where is everyone?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, brushing past Eggsy. "That's because the party is on the top floor, moron."

He led them to an elevator and they dutifully piled in.

"Oi, watch it," Eggsy warned as one of Daniel's cronies elbowed him in the stomach.

The boy instantly edged away from Eggsy, mumbling an apology. He was obviously more afraid of Eggsy than Daniel.

"Eggsy, are you sure about this?" Jamal asked, leaning close to Eggsy.

Eggsy jerked out a nod; he was getting nervous. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea he'd ever had. "Yeah, we'll be alright."

The elevator dinged and the doors glided open, and they exited, leaving Eggsy's last chance to back out behind them.

A thick, burly man stood in the corridor, standing next to double doors that led into Norman Turner's party.

He watched as the group of boys shuffled towards him. He eyed Eggsy and his mates with clear distrust, but straightened and asked, "Name?"

"Daniel Worthington," Daniel said, "And friends."

The bouncer's sausage finger slid down the page, stopping when he found the name. "Yeah, you're on here. Mr. Turner even left a note about you bringing some friends." He gave Eggsy another look.

Daniel followed the bouncer's gaze to Eggsy and the other two boys and opened his mouth, probably to denounce them as his friends, but Eggsy jumped in before he could.

"Mr. Turner is a good man. Daniel here was telling us that he almost always lets him bring guests to his shindigs. I, personally, haven't met him yet, which is why I insisted Daniel take me with him at least once." Eggsy voice had gone a little lower and lost its normal South London accent, though it was still there, just not as thick.

Daniel was slack jawed, watching as Eggsy continued, "Unfortunately, he didn't let me and our other two friends know about this party until just a little bit ago so we didn't have any time to get our suits out. I feel a bit embarrassed that we're so underdressed." Eggsy plunked at his dark jacket, a sheepish grin on his face.

The bouncer gave Eggsy a once over and shrugged. "They won't even notice, mate, at this point everyone is probably well on their way to…" He paused, rethinking that sentence; he didn't want to badmouth Turner's guests.

Eggsy gave the man a relieved smile. "Thanks, mate."

The bouncer nodded and then opened one of the double doors for them. "Have a good time."

The boys were silent as they crossed the threshold into the dimly lit room. Eggsy shoved his way to the front and turned to face the rest of them, a shit eating grin on his face.

"I fucking told you! Piece of cake," Eggsy crowed.

Daniel glared at him. "You have to last the whole night, remember?"

Eggsy waved a hand at him. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Eggsy slapped Jamal's chest with the back of his hand. "There's a bar, probably free drinks, yeah?"

Jamal shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me. I don't know about any of this stuff."

Daniel let out a long suffering sigh. "Yes, Eggy, the bar, is in fact, free for the night."

"Fuckin A!" Eggsy said pumping a fist into the air, "C'mon, boys, let's go fucking mental!" Without waiting for a reply, he took off to the bar.

Jamal and Ryan shared a look before shrugging and following Eggsy.

The boys were eyed up by the other guests as they passed, several of them wrinkling their noses in disgust; the riffraff that Norman Turner invited to his parties these days.

Daniel watched them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are we just going to let them stay, Daniel?"

"For now," Daniel replied.

* * *

Jamal and Ryan were wasted. It hadn't taken them long to drink themselves into a stupor with the free bar keeping the beer and whiskey flowing.

Eggsy had deposited them into a dark corner of the large room, leaving them snoring softly.

He hadn't had as much to drink as the others; he knew that he needed to keep his wits about him if he wanted to last the night and win the bet against Daniel.

Eggsy frowned; he hadn't seen Daniel in a while. Maybe he had gone, leaving them to fend for themselves and going back on his bet.

Eggsy had enough of a buzz not to be too annoyed; he had gotten the better end of the bargain.

He sat heavily into a plush bar stool. "Can I have another larger?"

The bartender nodded, and a pint of it was quickly set in front of him.

Eggsy took a large gulp, swiveling around to observe the rest of the party.

He was getting a few nasty looks from old posh people, but he hadn't made a scene all night so he was mostly ignored. Besides, the night was beginning to come to an end and the number of people had dwindled.

"You look comfortable."

Eggsy looked up from his people-watching, catching sight of a man sitting to his left. He turned to fully face the newcomer.

"You don't," he replied, eyeing the man's fitted suit.

The man laughed. "I'm not really. I wish I had the good sense to dress in my jeans and sneakers."

Eggsy snorted; it was highly doubtful that the man even owned those items.

"I don't look like the type, do I?" the man asked, as if he knew what Eggsy was thinking.

"Not really, mate," Eggsy said, taking another drink of his larger.

The man nodded to the bartender. "I'll have a Bulliet. Neat, please."

Eggsy watched as the glass of cool amber liquid was placed in front of his neighbor.

"Bulliet?" he asked.

"It's from America. Kentucky to be exact," the man said. "It's quite good." He gave a questioning look to Eggsy.

"Nah, I'll stick to my larger, thanks."

"Your loss," the man said, taking a sip of his whiskey.

They sat in silence for a moment, each enjoying their drinks.

"From the estates, are you?" the man finally said, breaking the silence.

Eggsy's stomach dropped, and his arms tensed.

"What?"

"It's quite alright; I don't mind my party being crashed. In fact, I'd go as far as to say that this is the most interesting conversation I've had all night," the man said.

Eggsy swallowed. "You're Norman Turner." It wasn't a question.

"I am. Pleased to meet you," he held out his hand to Eggsy.

Eggsy hesitantly grasped it. "I'm Eggsy—uh, Gary."

Norman laughed. "Did you say Eggsy?"

Eggsy's cheeks burned. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Don't get all defensive. I was just admiring the nick name."

Eggsy's eyes narrowed, not sure to believe him or not.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get in? Here, I mean. I hired a bouncer for this exact reason."

Eggsy shrugged vaguely, but didn't say anything. He wasn't a grasser, not even if Daniel deserved it.

Norman watched him carefully. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Eggsy shrugged again, taking a drink.

"It's because someone helped you and you don't want them to get in trouble," Norman said slowly. "And you're not a snitch."

Eggsy was silent.

"I assure you, they're not in trouble and neither are you."

Eggsy's head came up and he gave Norman a confused look. "But I came in without an invitation and I've been drinking all your booze. You aren't mad?"

Norman was already shaking head. "Like I said, Eggsy, you're the most interesting thing to happen all night."

"Damn," Eggsy mumbled, "your life must be pretty boring."

Norman laughed. He took a small sip before saying, "I like you, Eggsy."

Eggsy nodded, "I like me too."

Norman dug into his jacket and produced a small white card. He put it on the counter between them. "That's my card."

Eggsy eyed it. "That's nice."

"It's for you."

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Whatever you want," Norman said. "If you ever need help or just want to visit, call."

Eggsy raised his eyebrows. "Visit?" He repeated, and then said, "I don't need anyone's help."

"I'm sure you don't," Norman agreed. "I'm just saying if you ever run into trouble that you can't get out of and need a friend, you can give me a call."

"You're assuming that I'll get into trouble," Eggsy said going on the defense. "Like, what, my kind only drink, smoke, and get arrested?"

Norman raised a hand to placate him. "Of course not. That's not what I meant. Relax, Eggsy. Don't take everything so personally."

Eggsy bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from snapping out a reply; it would only confirm Norman's statement. Instead, he took a large gulp of his drink.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Norman said after a few moments. "That wasn't my intention."

Eggsy shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"Please, just take the card," Norman persisted, sliding the card closer to Eggsy with the tips of his fingers.

Eggsy gave Norman a long look before hesitantly plucking the card up from the counter. He stared at the clean, dark lettering against the white background, spelling out Norman's name and number. Somewhat against his better judgement, Eggsy shoved the card into his jean pants pocket.

Norman's face broke into a smile.

Before Eggsy could decipher that, Daniel sidled up to Norman's side, his back to Eggsy.

"Norman! I've been looking for you," he said. "There are three thugs who've managed to talk their way into your party. I thought you'd like to know so that you can kick them out before they cause havoc or steal anything."

"I'm right here, bruv," Eggsy said. "Did you just not see me or were you purposely ignoring me, which is fine either way cuz your face isn't really my favorite either."

Daniel half turned so that Eggsy was in his eye line. "Eggy. I guess it shouldn't surprise me that you haven't left the bar all night."

"I find it hard to believe that you even came over here to talk to me seeing as I'm not fit to lick your boots."

"I didn't come over here to talk to you, idiot."

"That's another thing, Danny, you're a fucking cheater. You think that you can get out of our bet by grassing to Norman about the hooligans from the estates? Why didn't you make this move sooner? Thought I'd get myself kicked out sooner, did you?" Eggsy said, sitting straighter in his seat, drink forgotten.

Daniel turned to fully face him, his face red with anger.

"It's not cheating, dirty pleb! You never set any rules, so I assumed everything was game."

"Everyone knows that snitches get stiches. You get me?" Eggsy said.

He saw Norman watching the exchange with absorbed interest, but he ignored him focusing on Daniel's fuming face.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Threatening? Nah. Showing? Yeah." Eggsy stood up.

Daniel's eyes widened and he took an involuntary step back. "You wouldn't. I haven't paid you yet. Scum like you wouldn't pass up an opportunity for money just to settle a score."

"You seem to think that you know shit all about me and 'my kind' but you're the fucker that I can read like a book," Eggsy sneered. "I didn't get myself kicked out within the first few hours so you've taken matters into your own hands by running to daddy to explain that you didn't mean for your drug dealer to follow you home."

"He's not my father," Daniel said disgusted.

Norman coughed from behind him, freezing both boys into place. They slowly looked over to the over man.

Eggsy's stomach clenched again as he realized what he had let slip. It was no use, Norman would call the police and he would be in a prison cell before dawn.

"As amusing as this conversation is, I must interject here," Norman said a smile on his lips. "I must ask you to clarify, Eggsy, did you say that you're Daniel's drug dealer?"

Eggsy swallowed. "Nah, mate, it's just—."

Norman held up a hand, stopping him. "No need for lies, you're not in trouble."

Eggsy was silent, disbelief clear on his face.

Norman sighed and leaned closer to both boys. "You see, I fancy a bit of the stuff when I've had a rough day, and my normal man has managed to get himself shot."

He received blank looks from both boys. Norman heaved a long suffering sigh and said, "I've been looking for a new man—that is dealer."

"Oh," Eggsy said. He couldn't think of anything else to say, still surprised that he wasn't being hauled away in cuffs. "Are you saying that you want…me to be your supplier?"

Norman gave him a bright smile. "That is correct."

Eggsy gave it all of two seconds of thought. "Yeah, alright."

"Wait a minute!" Daniel cut in. "Norman, you don't want him, he's not reliable! He's absolute shit at getting the stuff to me on time."

"And you know this because you've bought so much from me," Eggsy snorted. "Yeah, whatever, Danny. Fuck off, mate."

Norman let out a cough that sounded like a disguised laugh.

Daniel's mouth worked angrily, but he remained quiet.

Norman stood up and moved around Daniel to Eggsy. He held out his hand once again. "I'm looking forward to our business together."

Eggsy nodded, shaking the hand. "Likewise, mate."

Norman gave Daniel a look over his shoulder. "Daniel, I believe you owe this young man some money?"

Eggsy gave Daniel a delighted smile. "Yeah, Daniel, I think you owe me some money."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the long delay in posting this chapter. I'm in my finals week, so I had projects and papers I had to do and every time I started writing this I would get guilty because I had papers to write. In any case, I have one final tomorrow and then I'm free. So hopefully, I'll be able to write faster.
> 
> So, what did you think about this chapter? Was Eggsy alright? Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Thanks so much for the kudos and comment from Ihni (your comment made me smile and laugh! I'm glad you're liking the story!)


	6. Chapter 6

**[6]**

“This is a fucking joke,” Harry snapped. He closed his eyes for a beat and took a deep breath. He opened them, rubbing them with the heels of his palms. The file that he had been given on Norman Turner was thin, but what he did have was spread across his dining room table. A thick notepad sat in front of him, his notes neatly written in the spaces.

Harry breathed slowly out of his nose, annoyed at his outburst. Not that anyone was around to hear him; he was alone in his home, as usual.

His frustration was understandable. Norman Turner seemed to be one of the richest young men that had never gotten into a spot of trouble. There was no record of him ever being arrested or even marks on his school record for bad behavior. There was nothing in any of his records that suggested that he was what their informant had told them.

In fact, Harry would’ve made the assessment the Turner was clean if it weren’t for the informant’s dead body in the morgue. 

Harry rubbed his temples; all he needed to do was find out what Turner was hiding. Easy. 

He leaned back against his chair and checked the time on his watch; it might be a good idea to take a break from this for a while. 

Almost as if it was reading his thoughts, Harry's phone rang. He gratefully picked it up and answered it. 

"Yes?" 

"Harry?" The voice from the other side was easily recognizable. 

"Lancelot," Harry replied. 

"Please, Harry, we're not at work, you can call me James." 

Harry smiled slightly. "Of course. What can I do for you, James?" 

"To be perfectly honest, Harry, I'm bored to death," he paused. "I heard from Merlin that Arthur gave you the Turner file." 

Harry could hear the hesitation in James' voice. "And?" he prompted. 

"And," James continued. "If you would like a second pair of hands, I would be more than willing to help with the case." 

Harry smiled again. "James, I would love to have your help. I've hit a bit of a brick wall, if I'm being honest." 

"Excellent," James said relief evident in his voice. 

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit flattered by the fact that despite James being part of Kingsman, he was still somewhat cowed by Harry Hart. "I'm glaring at the files right now, if you want to come over to mine we can over it together," Harry said. "I have a meeting planned with Mr. Turner later today as well." 

"Good," James said. "I'll be right over." 

* * *

 “Wake up,” the rough voice of his step-father sounded above Eggsy’s head. A kick followed the command when Eggsy didn’t move right away.

Eggsy shifted and then flipped onto his back so he was glaring up at Dean. “What?” he said his voice raspy with sleep.

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Where’s my money, boy?”

“It’s on the nightstand,” Eggsy said gesturing vaguely towards his nightstand where the pile of bills sat.

Dean plucked them up and flipped through them. He looked up. “This is double what you had on you.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, not giving Dean anymore explanation. It had occurred to him the night before that he could keep the extra that Daniel had paid him and Dean would never know. In the end, Eggsy decided it wasn’t worth the risk. But that didn’t mean he was going to tell Dean how he got extra; he didn’t imagine Dean would be thrilled with the idea of Eggsy making gambles with his drugs.

Dean huffed, pocketing the money. It was as close as an approval that Dean was likely to give. He gave Eggsy one last suspicious look before he turned on his heel, exiting Eggsy’s room.

Eggsy relaxed against his mattress once Dean was out of his room. He took a long breath, reaching a hand up to rake through his short hair.

He twisted onto his side, pillowing his head against his arm. Eggsy stared at his nightstand. It was littered with loose change and crumbled wrappers, but his eyes were focused on the plain white card that sat in the middle of it all. It was a little creased from spending the night in Eggsy’s jeans, but still readable.

He frowned. Why would someone like Norman Turner give him, a useless kid from the estates, an offer of help? It made sense if he was only after drugs, but Norman had given it to him before that had come up.

Eggsy had spent enough time in this world to realize that nothing was free. Not friendship, not help. Norman offered him both and expected…what in return? Nothing? It wasn’t likely.

Eggsy sat up, pressing his back against the wall. He reached over and grabbed the card. He glared at it, wondering what would happen if he called the number.

He would find out soon enough; he was now Norman’s dealer. Eggsy assumed that he would need to see when and where he was supposed to show up with the coke.

Eggsy groaned, throwing his covers off and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He was sick and tired of people manipulating and using him, but it wasn’t like it was going to end anytime soon so he might as well buck up and get on with it.

* * *

 Eggsy jammed his hat onto his head, tipping it up at just the right angle. He took the medal that the suited man had given him years ago and shoved it down the front of his shirt. He briefly wondered what would happen if he actually called the number on the back, but quickly dismissed the idea. If he ever got into a big enough mess that would warrant him calling the number it probably wouldn’t do him any good; he was either dead or soon to be.

Eggsy saw his life going one of two ways: He would continue working for Dean and would eventually get picked up by the police where he would then spend the rest of his good days in a jail cell or he would mess with the wrong people and end up dead. Or, Eggsy supposed, Dean would go too far one day and knock Eggsy harder than he meant to, resulting in his death.

He didn’t particularly want any of those things to happen to him, but he was resigned to it. There was nothing here for him. His friends, sure, but they would move on without him. His mum…she was something to consider, but again she would make do. After all, she made do when his father had died.

Eggsy sighed; that wasn’t fair to his mum. She had only done what she thought was best for them. And she was right. Dean kept them housed and fed, even if he took rent in bruises and slaps.

With one last look at his reflection in his dusty mirror, Eggsy left his room.  

* * *

 "Well this file is shit," James said sitting back in his chair. 

Harry nodded his agreement. 

"What information are we even supposed to get from it," James continued to complain. "I'm not saying that Merlin did a shoddy job, I'm just saying...it's shit." 

"I couldn't agree more," Harry said amused. 

"What do you suppose is our next plain of action?" James asked. 

"Next we meet Turner," Harry said. "We get a read on him personally and hopefully we can establish a relationship with him that will give us access to his personal files." 

"So, our cover is...?" 

"Our cover is that I'm a representative for Kingsman Tailors that is looking to invest our money somewhere safe. We were told by James Worthington--"

"Distasteful man," James interjected with a twist of his lips. 

"--that Scorpia was a good and safe option to invest our money. We're meeting with Turner to express our interest as well as more information about the process," Harry rattled off. He absently took a sip of his cold tea, grimacing at the temperature. 

"Fairly straightforward," James said. 

"Indeed," Harry agree. 

"But, you have misgivings?" James asked. 

"I always do," Harry said. "It's in my nature to be suspicious. I don't like going in so blind." 

James nodded. "Naturally." 

Harry checked it watch. "But it will have to do. My meeting with Turner is fast approaching." 

James looked at his own watch, mouthing a swear word. He got to his feet, beginning to gather the papers the covered the table. He put them into a neat pile in the center of the table. 

As he began to shrug on his jacket, James looked to Harry. "Do you want company at your meeting?" The question was hesitate. 

Harry paused, thinking. He gave a quick nod. "It would be good to have you there. While I'm talking to Turner, you can get a feel of the building and its security. Thank you, James," Harry said. "It's always good to have a fellow Kingsman at my side." 

* * *

 

 The Black Prince was fairly quiet for this time of the day, which was fine with Eggsy and his friends. Despite being hungover, Jamal and Ryan appeared to be ready for round two.

“How is it that you’re completely fine?” Ryan complained sipping his beer, wincing and prodding his head with his fingers.  

“It’s because I didn’t drink near as much as you two,” Eggsy said.

Jamal snorted. “And why the hell wouldn’t you? It was a free fucking bar, Eggsy, and that’s when you decided to go easy on the drinking? You make no sense sometimes, mate.”

“One of us had to be clear headed,” Eggsy said. “Or Daniel woulda stiffed us.”

“Speakin’ of that,” Ryan said. “Where is the money?”

Eggsy eyed him over the brim of his glass.

“I mean, I’m just wondering what you plan on doing with it,” Ryan said quickly.

“Nothing,” Eggsy said. “I gave it to Dean.”

Ryan groaned. “Why would you do that? I was counting on you buying at least three rounds here.”

“Why _wouldn’t_ I do that, Ryan?” Eggsy said. “You know how Dean is. He’d be able to sniff out the cash and demand to know where I got it and then…” Eggsy trailed off; they all knew what would follow.

Ryan raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry for asking,” he muttered.

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so sensitive, Ryan. Just use your head a bit more, mate. You know Dean, you know where we live—put two and two together.”

Ryan glared at his friend. “What’s got your knickers in a twist? You’re acting like a jackass.”

Eggsy shrugged. “And you’re acting like a bitch.”

Ryan’s chair shot out behind him as he got to his feet, reaching over the table to grab the front of Eggsy’s shirt. He dragged Eggsy across the table, spilling their drinks and smashing their glasses. Eggsy flailed as he was deposited on the ground. 

“How’s that for being a bitch, eh, Eggsy?” Ryan yelled down at his friend.

Silence filled the already empty pub; all eyes were on them. 

Eggsy growled from the stone floor, getting to his feet. He shoved Ryan’s chest with the heels of his palms. “Fuck off.”

Ryan stumbled back a few steps, but his face was contorted into a glare. “What the hell is your problem, Eggsy? We’re sitting here having a laugh, but every time I open my mouth you stomp on me and treat me like shit.”

“Then stop acting like an idiot,” Eggsy shot back, unable to stop the words from tumbling from his mouth.

There was a flash of hurt in Ryan’s eyes, but it quickly disappeared. “You know what, Eggsy, come back when you’ve decided to act like a friend and not an asshole.”

Eggsy didn’t say anything. He glared at Ryan for a moment, before turning and marching from the pub.

He stuttered to a stop outside, filling his lungs with a shuddering breath. He leaned against the dark walls of the pub.

Ryan’s words echoed through his skull. Eggsy tried to dismiss them, but he couldn’t. Ryan was hurt, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t telling the truth; Eggsy had been acting like a prick for a while now. He had been on edge since he had been arrested, but that didn’t excuse his words or actions.

Eggsy shoved his hands into his pockets and took off down the sidewalk.

His fingers curled around a small card that sat in his pocket. Eggsy pulled out Norman’s card, flipping it over in his hand as he walked.

Eggsy spotted a red phone booth, one of the few that still actually had a phone, and before he could change his mind, entered it. He plucked the phone from its cradle and pressed it to his ear, suddenly hyper aware of how many germs were probably living on the phone.

He stabbed in Norman’s number and listened to it ring.

* * *

 

“Ah, yes, Harry from Kingsman Tailors,” Turner said grasping Harry’s hand with his own. He gestured to the seat across his large desk. “Please.”

“Thank you,” Harry said accepting the seat. He crossed his legs and laced his fingers together on his lap. “It’s very kind of you to allow me a meeting on such short notice.”

Turner waved a hand, shaking his head. “It’s no matter. I’m a businessman, it's what we do.” He flashed a too bright smile at Harry.

“My company,” Harry began, “as you know, is a tailor shop. Unsurprisingly, there aren’t many requests for tailors these days, but we get on comfortably.” Harry gave a small chuckle.  

Turner gave Harry his full attention. His dark eyes bored into Harry’s, making Harry uncomfortable, though he didn’t show it.

“I was told our mutual friend, James Worthington, that you not only run your own business, Scorpia, but you also have a small side business. I believe you advise men and women like myself where to invest our money. You own several stocks yourself where we can invest our money.”

Turner sat back into his plush chair. “You’ve done your homework.”

Harry shrugged modestly.

“You are correct. I do in fact own several stocks where you can invest your money—if that’s the best place for your company,” Turner added. “I’m only here to advise, not pressure.”

Harry nodded, allowing a pleased smile on his lips. On the inside, his stomach twisted at Turner’s words; they weren’t threatening in any way, but Harry felt dread at them.

“That is very relieving to hear,” Harry said. “I will of course need to examine your stocks and your company closer as well as talking this over with my boss and owner of Kingsman.”

“Of course,” Turner repeated, flashing Harry a bright smile. “If you ask Grace for any information you need, she will be more than happy to supply it for you.”

His eyes flicked down to his desk as his phone buzzed gently, the screen glowing. He frowned at the number, his fingers hovering over the screen.

Harry watched with interest.

Turner glanced back up to Harry as if realizing he was still there. “I’m so very sorry, Harry, but I’m going to have to take this.”

Harry stood up. “Of course. Thank you kindly, Mr. Turner.” He turned on his heel, disappointment flooding him.

Turner picked up the phone and answered it as Harry got to the door. “Yes?”

Harry slowly began to close the door behind him as Turner said, “Oh, of course! With a name like yours I’m not likely to forget soon.”

The door clicked shut and Harry sighed; it seemed to be an acquaintance of Turner’s that was probably of no importance.

* * *

 

Eggsy felt relief flood him at Norman’s welcoming voice, but he quickly stamped that relief down; nothing was free.

“Sorry to bother you,” Eggsy started but was cut off by Norman.

“Don’t be sorry. I gave you that number for a reason. What can I do for you, Eggsy?”

“I, uh, figured I should give you a call to see when you wanted your, erm, stuff,” Eggsy coughed uncomfortably.

Norman laughed through the phone. “You sound relaxed.”

Eggsy frowned. “Was that sarcasm?” he demanded.

“Why yes, I think it was,” Norman replied.

“No offense, but you don’t strike me as the type to use sarcasm in normal conversations.”

“You bring out the best in me, Eggsy,” Norman joked.

Eggsy felt the sliver of comfort slip away at Norman words. He coughed again.

“Eggsy?” Norman said concerned. “Are you alright? Do you have a cold or something?”

“I’m fine.” Eggsy waved a hand. “Listen, mate, just give me the details of when and where you want your stuff and I’ll get it to you.”

Norman was silent, but he hadn’t hung up; Eggsy could hear him breathing through the phone.

“Are you still—,”

“Yes, sorry, Eggsy,” Norman finally said. “I’m sorry if I said something that made you uncomfortable. That wasn’t my intention at all.”

Eggsy rubbed a hand against the back of his neck, shrugging. “It’s okay.” This conversation was weird and Eggsy wanted it to be over.

“So, do you want to—,” Eggsy was cut off as something slammed into the side of the phone booth. He yelped in was most definitely not a very manly manner. “Bloody fucking hell!”

Someone had run into the booth. The man gave Eggsy a toothless grin and wave before peeling himself from the glass of the booth and tottering away.

“Fuckin’…” Eggsy trailed off, running a hand through his hair. He stooped down to pick up his hat and jammed it back on his head.

“Eggsy!” Norman’s voice called through the voice. “What happened? Are you alright?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.” Eggsy turned his attention back to the phone call. “Sorry…Some fucking drunk just ran into my phone booth. Bloody hell, it’s two in the fucking afternoon. It's a little early to be smashed already,” he muttered, ignoring the fact that he had just been in a pub drinking. 

Eggsy narrowed his eyes at the sound coming from the phone. “Are you…are you laughing at me?”

Norman snorted, trying to contain his chuckles. “Sorry. I’m sorry.” He coughed laughter still evident in his voice. “I thought something serious had happened, but it wasn’t anything. Just a fucking drunk.” He burst out laughing again.

A smile tugged at Eggsy’s lips, but he tried to force it away. “Stop. It ain’t funny.”

“Yes, of course. My apologies.” Norman seemed to gather himself. “If you would kindly bring me your product tomorrow around five I would be most obliged.”

“Where?”

“My office,” Norman said. “It’s the big building with Scorpia on the side.”

“More sarcasm, wonderful,” Eggsy said dourly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Eggsy,” Norman said warmly. “In the meantime, be safe and watch out for drunks.”

“Shut up,” Eggsy said without heat and hung up.

He leaned against one of the walls of the booth. What the hell was he getting himself into? Nothing was free after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This chapter was kinda tricky for me.  
> A couple things: first, Lancelot doesn't have a name in the movie so I just named him after the actor. Second, how was the part with Harry and Turner? I honestly don't know what I was really talking about with stocks and stuff, so hopefully it sounds believable.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments from BlueCaesar, Miss_Fallen, Ihni, and Bec. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story!


	7. Chapter 7

**[7]**

Eggsy leaned against the side of the building, his hands deep in his pockets. He had gotten to the Scorpia building earlier than Norman had asked him, but hadn’t gone inside yet; Eggsy didn’t want to bother the man.

It was chilly out, though, and Eggsy was beginning to feel the cold seep into his clothes. He had traded his normal cap for a beanie that was keeping his ears and head warm, but that was almost the only part of him that wasn’t beginning to shiver in the wind.  

Eggsy dug out a cigarette and stuck it into his mouth. After a few tries with his stiff fingers, he managed to get a flame to appear from his zippo.

He inhaled the smoke, feeling the burn in his lungs. Already he felt a tad warmer.

Eggsy checked his watch again. He still had time to kill, but he honestly didn’t have anything better to do than loiter outside Norman’s building. Ryan still wasn’t talking to him and Jamal didn’t like confrontation so he was apparently too busy to hang out with either of them.

Eggsy breathed out a trail of smoke from his nose.

“Excuse me, kid,” the voice came from in front of Eggsy.

He looked up, squinting at the large man in a suit that was stretched tight across his shoulders. “Yeah?”

“You can’t be here, especially smoking that.” The man gave Eggsy’s smoldering cigarette a pointed look before gesturing to a small white sign that was pinned against the side of the building. In large letters it loudly proclaimed that no smoking within ten feet of the building was allowed.

“Oops,” Eggsy said, dropping his cigarette to the ground and grinding his heel into it. “My bad.” He gave the man a grin, knowing that if he check his attitude he was going to get his ass kicked.

The man’s eyes narrowed at Eggsy's tone. “Why don’t you move along?”

“I’m fine here, thanks,” Eggsy said, leaning back against the cold stone wall. He crossed his arms over his chest.

The man’s stance widened and he copied Eggsy’s motion, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He stared down at Eggsy. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to pick fights with people who are bigger than you?”

“Who’s fighting?” Eggsy asked innocently.

“Listen, kid, if you don’t get out of here I’m going to have to—.”

Eggsy raised his hands, cutting him off. “Norman Turner asked me to come. I have an appointment,” Eggsy drew out the word, smirking.

“Mr. Turner knows you’re coming?” the man asked skeptically.

Eggsy nodded. “In fact, I should probably be going in. Don’t wanna be late.” Eggsy pushed off from the wall, skirting around the large man. He patted the man’s shoulder, jumping a little to reach it. “Thanks for your concern.”

“Hey, wait a minute,” the man said turning to follow Eggsy.

Eggsy picked up his pace a little, ignoring the man behind him.

Eggsy made it into the building before the man caught up to him. The man’s heavy hand fell onto his shoulder, pinning him in place.

“I can’t let you go any farther until I talk to Mr. Turner,” he growled, pulling Eggsy past the curious bystanders into a small security room. He shoved Eggsy onto a chair, pointing a thick finger at him. “Sit your butt there and don’t move.”

The man had Norman on the phone in a matter of seconds. Eggsy watched as the security guard’s face went from self-righteous to dismay in the space of a breath.

“Yes, sir, I’m sorry about that. I’ll send him right up.” He put the phone back onto its cradle. He gave Eggsy an annoyed look that was partly curious about what the multibillionaire was doing with someone like Eggsy. “Mr. Turner is expecting you. I’m sorry for the delay.” The words seemed to have trouble coming from the man’s mouth.

Eggsy got to his feet, a shit-eating grin on his face. He patted the man’s chest with the back of his hand. “That’s alright, mate. Just try not to fuck up like this again.”

The man’s lips thinned, but he didn’t say anything.

Eggsy felt the urge to keep on at the man, but he knew that he could only push his luck so far before it would break. He moved past the man and out the door. He paused a moment, looking for a way up to Norman’s office. Eggsy’s eyes landed on the row of elevators across the room; one of them had just opened and was getting ready to leave again.

“Hold that!” Eggsy called taking off from the security room.

None of the elevator’s occupants listened to Eggsy and the doors began to close.

“Shit,” Eggsy muttered, picking up the pace. He dove for the almost closed doors, getting his arm through the shrinking space. The doors jerked back open, giving Eggsy room to slide in. He glared at the men and women, who were all carefully not meeting his eyes.

“Thanks for holding the door for me,” Eggsy said, stabbing the top floor’s button. He backed up, so he was pressed against the back wall.

Eggsy supposed he looked like a hooligan in his dirty jeans and too thin jacket, but it didn’t mean that these rich snobs had to be assholes about it.

The awkwardness in the elevator was stifling and most people got off as quickly as possible until Eggsy was the only one left.

Eggsy suddenly felt nervous again. His mind ran through all the possible scenarios that could go down, most of them including him ending up dead and stuffed into a dumpster somewhere.

He shook his head angrily and took a shallow breath.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Eggsy hesitantly stepped out into what was obviously a waiting room.

A woman sat behind a desk, but she looked up as Eggsy approached. She flashed him a bright smile. “Hello. You must be Eggsy. Mr. Turner is waiting.”

Eggsy gave her a nod, gesturing a little at the large door near her desk.

“Go right in,” the woman encouraged.

Eggsy shrugged and opened the door. As he walked in, Norman stood up from his desk, giving Eggsy a warm smile.

“Ah, yes, my young friend Eggsy. Come in, come in.”

Eggsy moved farther into the room, letting the door swing shut behind him. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he scanned the room. It was posh, that much was easy to see.

Eggsy sauntered to one of the wall length windows that looked out over the city.

“Nice view,” Eggsy said. “Ever get bored of it?”

Norman stood next to him. “Sometimes.”

Eggsy could feel Norman's eyes on him, but he ignored that, staring out into the city below. From way up it didn’t look so busy. The people and the cars looked small and somewhat silly as they rushed about their business.

“What’s on your mind, Eggsy?” Norman asked quietly.

Eggsy shot him a quick look. “What makes you think I have something on my mind?”

“You seem distracted,” Norman said.

“And you know me so well,” Eggsy scoffed. “Yeah, whatever, bruv.”

Norman put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder.

Eggsy dipped his shoulder, dropping Norman’s hand away from him.

“Sorry,” Norman said, putting both his hands into his pockets. “I just want to help you. I may not know you, but I know you well enough to see that something’s bothering you. Let me help.” He faced Eggsy, his eyes catching Eggsy’s and holding him in place.

Eggsy dropped his eyes to his feet. He shrugged. “It’s the usual. Nothing I can’t deal with.” He cleared his throat anxious to change the subject. “I’ve got your stuff.”

Eggsy dug a hand through his pocket, pulling out a packet of Dean’s coke. He handed it to the other man, giving him a nod, before putting his hand back into his pocket.

Norman grasped the small plastic bag. “Thank you.” He tugged at Eggsy’s hand, pulling it back out.

Eggsy resisted the urge to jerk away and he allowed Norman to place a wad of bills into his palm. “Cheers,” Eggsy said, giving Norman a half salute with the money.

He turned, ready to leave, but Norman stopped him.

“Wait.”

Eggsy felt himself stop at the words.

“I still want to know what the ‘usual’ is to you. And I’m sure you’re more than able to deal with it on your own, but…” he trailed off.

Eggsy gave him an odd look. “You’re a little weird, you know that right? Do you get off listening to the working classes’ problems or somethin’?”

Norman laughed. “No, not at all.”

Eggsy sighed silently; he probably wasn’t going to be able to leave until he gave the man something. “Alright. You wanna hear about some of my shit life, here you go. My step-dad is beating my mum, my mum is always sick and I don’t know why, I’ve alienated my only two friends, and if I get arrested again I doubt that I’m only gonna get a warning.” It came out in a rush of words, blending together into almost one sentence. 

Norman didn’t say anything for a moment. He stared at Eggsy, something close to pity in his eyes.

“I don’t want your fucking pity,” Eggsy bit out, turning to leave again.

“I’m not pitying you,” Norman protested. “Well, not much.” He attempted a smile.

One the Eggsy didn’t return, his back still to Norman.

“Listen, I can’t help you with much and I doubt you would accept anything even if I tried, but I can offer you my friendship,” Norman said, edging closer to the young man.

Eggsy laughed. He couldn’t help it. Men like Norman didn’t want friends like him; they could easily buy that. Obviously Norman wanted something else.

“I ain’t a fucking rent boy, mate,” Eggsy said over his shoulder. 

Norman’s cheeks reddened slightly and he dropped the hand that was reaching for Eggsy again. “It’s not like that at all,” he said stuttering a little over his words.

“Yeah?” Eggsy challenged. “Men like you only want two things from people like me: drugs and sex. I can supply you with one of those things, but find someone else for the other.” Eggsy started for the door again.

“Please, wait,” Norman said, chasing after Eggsy. “It’s true…I do find you attractive, but I would never presume to think that you were that…type of person.” The words stumbled over each other, Norman's awkwardness increasing. 

Eggsy barked out another laugh, his hand on the doorknob.

“However, I believe that you’ve misjudged me. I honestly just want to be your friend," Norman continued valiantly, his voice gaining strength again. 

Eggsy turned to face the other man, a scowl on his face. “Why? Why would you want to be friends with me? No one wants to be my friend. If anyone from this side of town talks to me it’s to tell me to fuck off or to ask if I need some extra cash, giving me a knowing smirk. My answer to them is simple: my fucking fist in their faces." 

Norman was quiet. “I don’t want to either of those things.” He paused. “And I’d rather you didn’t punch me.”

“More humor,” Eggsy muttered, letting out a tense huff of air. 

“I don’t know how I can convince you—,” Norman started.

“Then stop trying,” Eggsy cut in. “I’m your dealer. And that’s it.”

He pushed past Norman, opening the door and exiting.

* * *

 

Harry rubbed his gritty eyes; they were dry from staring at the computer screen all day.

He and Jamees had been through all the information Turner’s assistant had given them and it was slow going.

From Harry's left, Jack gave a growl of frustration. “Bloody hell,” James muttered under his breath.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Harry said, closing the lid of his laptop and pushing it away from him.

James copied him, shoving the computer away.

The two of them were at Kingsman headquarters where they had the best access to the company’s computers and, if they needed, Merlin.

James ubbed a hand down his face, sighing. “I think we need Merlin, Harry. We’re not getting anywhere looking through all this ourselves. Clearly, this Turner fellow knows how to keep his nose clean. Besides, he wouldn’t be stupid enough to give us incriminating information.”

“Well,” Harry said, “I had hoped he wasn’t as smart as he seemed.” His lips twitched into a small smile.

James returned the smile, placing his elbows on the desk. “Unfortunately for us, he’s as smart as he appears.”   

James got to his feet. “Come on, then, let’s find Merlin.”

Harry rose and followed James out of the room and through the familiar halls to where they knew Merlin would be.

Harry knocked on Merlin’s door and waited for a response.

“Come in,” Merlin’s Scottish brogue sounded through the thick door.

Harry turned the knob and pushed his way into the room.

Merlin’s office was filled with screens where he could keep tabs on the different Kingsmans’ missions as well as doing any extra work that Arthur needed done.

Merlin stood up from his desk as his colleagues entered. He clutched his ever-present cup of tea in one hand and adjusted his black rimmed glasses with his other.

“Gentlemen, what can I do for you?”

“We’ve hit a wall, Merlin,” James said. “Bloody Turner keeps his personal business close to the chest.”

“I’m not sure I’ll be of much help,” Merlin said, taking a sip of his tea. “If I was able to acquire the needed information on this man then Arthur wouldn’t have assigned Harry the case.” He gave James a somewhat pointed look indicating that this was still Harry's case, not James'.

James shuffled his feet, glancing down at the floor. “I’m bored, Merlin. Arthur can’t expect me to sit around for two fucking weeks and not do anything.”

“It’s for your own good,” Merlin said. “Your last mission was a little rough and Arthur just wants to make sure that you’re rested and ready for the next one.”

“I’m ready,” James insisted.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “You’re not exactly a young man anymore, James.”

James opened his mouth to protest, but Harry cut him off. “This is off topic, James.” He turned his attention to Merlin. “You don’t believe you can get into his personal computer?”

Merlin shook his head. “I’ve already tried.”

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, tapping a finger against one arm. “What do you need for you to be able to get into it?”

Merlin blew out a breath, thinking. “Someone would have to plant a bug into his computer. It would break his defenses giving me an opening into it.”

“Do you have this bug?” James asked.

Merlin moved around his desk to his work counter where he kept his gadgets. He riffled through some things, his back to the other men.

“I’ve got it,” Merlin said, turning back to face them. He held a black jump drive in one hand. “You’ve just got to install the program on this drive onto his computer and I’ll take it from there.”

Harry reached out his hand and Merlin dropped the drop drive onto his open palm. He leaned his hip against the counter and took a gulp of his tea.

“Good luck, boys.”

* * *

 

Eggsy couldn’t believe that he was doing this. It was one thing to sell Dean’s drugs, but it was quite another thing to steal a car for Dean.

It was a little late to back out now; Eggsy had the slim jim between the car window and door, shimming it to catch the lock.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t nicked cars before, but this was the first time he was doing it for Dean. He didn’t usually volunteer his talents to his step-father, but he was bored without Jamal and Ryan and after the thing with Norman earlier that evening, Eggsy was feeling a little restless.

“Fucking hell,” Eggsy muttered. It was taking way too long to get the damn door open. He was almost completely covered in the shadows of the night, but that didn’t mean people couldn’t see the hooligan trying to steal the car on the side of the road.

The lock popped.

Eggsy mentally did a fist pump into the air. He jerked open the door and slid into the seat. He took a moment to wipe a hand across his sweaty forehead; he was out of practice.

Eggsy bent below the wheel and within seconds the car whirred to life.

He pushed his hood down and then backed out of the parking spot, taking off down the road.

Dean had told him to drop the car off to some of his acquaintances, get the money, and then get the fuck outta there. He just needed to drive normally for a few blocks and then he would be in the clear.

Obviously, his luck didn’t hold.

* * *

 

“Is there a problem, officer?” Eggsy asked, squinting up at the police officer, the flashlight blinding him. He raised a hand to shield his eyes against the light.

“Is this your car?” the man asked brusquely.

“Nah, it’s a friend’s. He asked me to pick it up and drive it to his place,” Eggsy said, his eyes never leaving the officer’s. “Could you take the flashlight outta my face?”

The police officer lowered the light a little, staring hard at Eggsy.

“What’s your friend’s name?” The police officer wasn’t buying it; Eggsy looked too young and had that look that screamed criminal.

Eggsy raised his eyebrows. “His name?”

“Yes, his name. You did know your friend’s name, don’t you?”

“Obviously,” Eggsy scoffed. “It’s,” he paused a beat, “Norman Turner.”

The cop’s eyes widened; the name clearly rang a bell. “You’re transporting this car,” he paused assessing the nice car, but not Norman Turner nice, before flicking his eyes back to Eggsy, “for Mr. Norman Turner? _The_ Norman Turner?”

Eggsy gave a nod; not too eager, but not too laidback.

“How do you know him?” the police officer asked.

Eggsy sighed. “Do you want me to call him to confirm this?”

The police officer raised his eyebrows, surprised at Eggsy’s willingness.

“Here,” Eggsy said bringing a hand down to his jean pocket where he knew the white business card still was. He pulled it out and poked it at the copper. “You can even call him yourself if you want. Tell him that Eggsy is bringing him his car and that there’s been a mix up.” Eggsy wanted to sneer at the cop because obviously he had been pulled over because he didn’t look like he should be driving this car anywhere, but he didn’t. Instead he held the other man’s gaze steadily.

The man slowly reached out and took the card from Eggsy. He dug a hand into a pouch on his belt and brought out a mobile phone. With one last suspicious look at Eggsy’s too innocent face, he dialed the number and waited for an answer.

Eggsy felt his heart speed up; if Norman didn’t go along with Eggsy’s story then he would be arrested and this time Eggsy doubted it would be so easy to be released.

“Yes, hello,” the police officer’s voice broke through Eggsy’s racing thoughts. He turned his attention back to the man.

“Sorry to bother you, Mr. Turner. My name is Officer Benning with London’s Police and I have a boy here by the name of Eggsy,” he tripped a little on Eggsy’s name. Eggsy rolled his eyes; it wasn't like it was a hard name. “He says that the car he’s currently in belongs to you and that he was merely transporting it for you.” He stopped and Eggsy held his breath.

Benning’s face cleared and he almost managed a smile. “Of course, sir, just doing my job.”

Eggsy didn’t know what those words meant for him. He felt his palms beginning to dampen with nervous sweat.

Benning pulled the phone from his ear, holding it out to Eggsy. “He wants to talk to you.”

Eggsy reached out a hand and took the mobile.

“Hello?”

“Eggsy?” Norman’s voice came through the phone. “What the hell is going on?”

“Sorry about just calling you like this,” Eggsy said, mindful of Officer Benning’s attentive ears. “I got pulled over in your car; the one you left at the pub last night. Obviously I don’t have the car’s info so I thought it would be easier to have Officer Benning give you a call.”

Norman was silent for a moment, making Eggsy’s heart thump. “You’ve stolen a car, haven’t you?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy threw a quick look at the Officer, giving him an apologetic shrug as if to say ‘sorry this is taking so long.’

Norman blew out a breath, making the phone’s speakers buzz. “And by some stroke of luck the police officer hasn’t thought to run your plate. If he does that, we’re both fucked.”

“I know,” Eggsy said, his wild heart finally slowing. Norman didn’t sound like he was going to turn him over.

“I did say to call if you ever needed help,” Norman said slowly. Eggsy could hear the half smile on his lips. “Here’s what I’m going to do, Eggsy. You drive that car to my building, I’ll find the owner and buy the vehicle from him, you then do whatever it is you need to with the car.”

“That sounds good,” Eggsy said. “I’ll be right over…after Officer Benning lets me go.”

“Good,” Norman said. “I’ll be waiting in the lobby.”

He hung up and Eggsy gave the mobile to Benning. “Cheers.”

“I’m sorry to have inconvenienced you,” Benning said and Eggsy was surprised to hear the sincerity in the man’s voice.

“It’s alright,” he said. “Norman wants me there as soon as possible…” he trailed off, letting Benning finish the sentence for him.

“So you have to be going. Of course.” Benning gave him a sort of salute with one hand and then waved him away, stepping back from Eggsy’s car.

Eggsy drove away, hardly believing that he had just talked his way out of that situation with Norman’s help. Maybe Norman wasn’t all that bad.  

* * *

 

Eggsy hesitantly stepped into the almost empty lobby of Norman’s building. He had parked the stolen car and gone straight inside like Norman had told him to.

“Eggsy,” Norman’s voice echoed through the lobby. He appeared out of the shadows, coming towards Eggsy. 

Norman eyed Eggsy up and down, clearly checking to make sure he was alright. He finally settled on Eggsy's face, a frown on his. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t?” Eggsy volunteered. He thought about adding a ‘dad’ to the end of that sentence, but he wasn’t sure how Norman would take that joke.

Norman rubbed two fingers into the skin above his eyebrow; maybe Eggsy was giving him a headache.

“Sorry,” Eggsy offered. “And thanks for, you know…getting me out of that jam.”

Norman waved a hand. “It’s quite alright.” He hesitated and Eggsy knew that he was debating whether or not he should broach the topic of what had happened earlier that day.

Eggsy saved him from having to make a choice. “Listen, I really need to get this car to Dean’s guys; they’re expecting me and if I don’t show up at a certain time they’ll probably think I took off with the car and Dean’ll—,” Eggsy stopped abruptly. He had almost let it slip that Dean would probably take out his frustration at Eggsy on his mother. He had already told Norman that Dean beat his mum, but that didn’t mean he had to keep broadcasting it.

Norman was giving Eggsy a questioning look, but he didn’t ask for clarification, which Eggsy was grateful for.

“Of course,” Norman said. “You must be on your way. Just give me the car’s license plate and I’ll contact the owner.”

Eggsy shifted. “You’re going to take care of all of it? Just like that?”

Norman sighed at Eggsy's hesitation. “Yes. Just like that.”

Eggsy waited a beat before he suddenly made a decision; he was going to trust Norman and fuck the consequences of what that meant. He dug his hand into his hoodie’s pocket, pulling out the piece of paper with the scribbled license plate. He gave it to Norman.

He stepped back, still facing the other man. Eggsy rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. “Thank you, Norman…you’re a good sort.”

Norman snorted gently. “I should hope so. And it’s no problem, Eggsy, that’s what friends are for.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed with a small grin.

Norman’s surprise registered on his face, but he quickly covered it with a smile of his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was a really hard chapter for me to write for some reason, so I hope it's okay.   
> Also, apparently it's been decided (or it was mentioned somewhere in the movie) that Lancelot's name is actually James, so I've made that change.   
> Thanks for the kudos and comments from catc10 and L_Cloudy! Lastly, thanks to damnselfly for letting me know about googling the street price of coke (I dunno why I didn't just do that...).


	8. Chapter 8

**[8]**

Eggsy was trying to sneak back into the flat. Though, he wasn’t exactly succeeding in being quiet. It was probably the couple beers that he and Norman had had. Plus, while Norman did a few lines of coke, he had taken out his stash and smoked one or two joints. So Eggsy was feeling really pretty good, but he was most definitely not being quiet as he opened the door to the flat.

The door slammed shut behind him.

“Fuck,” Eggsy winced, standing frozen on the front rug, key in hand.

For a moment, Eggsy thought no one had heard the noise, but no, Dean’s bedroom door banged open and he stormed out, eyes bloodshot and face creased from the bed sheets. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Dean barked his voice thick with sleep.

“Sorry,” Eggsy said, surprised at the apology coming from his mouth.

Dean was apparently startled as well because of the rest of his rant died on his lips. He narrowed his eyes, but didn’t make any move towards Eggsy.

Eggsy took that as an invitation to shrug off his coat and go farther into the room.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Dean growled his voice and anger coming back.

Eggsy didn’t answer; instead he dug out the wad of cash that he had received from Norman for the drugs. He chucked them at Dean, smirking slightly as Dean backpedaled in surprise.

Eggsy started to trudge to his room, suddenly feeling heavy and tired.

Thinking Dean would be content with the money, Eggsy didn’t think that he would want anything else from Eggsy, but he was jerked to a halt as Dean crossed the small space and grabbed the edge of Eggsy’s shirt.

“Where did all this come from?” Dean’s voice was low, and there was almost a hint of fear in it.

Eggsy frowned, glancing towards his step-father. Why would Dean be upset? He should be pleased with all the money Eggsy was bringing in.

“You think I stole this?” Eggsy asked. “You think someone’s gonna come to get it back?”

Dean glared at Eggsy, not wanting to admit that he was nervous that someone bigger and badder than him might be coming.

“Well, you got nothing to worry about,” Eggsy said. “I sold your coke.”

Dean let Eggsy go, spinning him around to face him. “What do you mean?” His patience was beginning to fray and it wouldn’t be long before he started using his fists to get better answers from Eggsy.

Eggsy knew this and though he didn’t especially want his face to be riddled with bruises, he also wasn’t in the mood to deal with Dean. “I. Sold. Your. Coke,” he said slowly.

Dean’s answer was immediate; a swift slap to the side of Eggsy’s face jerked the boy’s head to the side.

Eggsy didn’t make a sound as Dean’s hand connected to his face. He could feel the sharp burning in the shape of Dean’s hand against his face, and he knew that it was probably a bright red.

“I’m not goin’ to ask you again,” Dean warned.

Eggsy’s hand curled into a fist at his side, and he carefully took a breath. “I met this posh bloke in the city; he owns his own company. He wanted coke from me and pays well above the asking price. Sometimes he puts in a little extra.” The words were short and concise, so that Dean wouldn’t miss anything.

Dean let go of Eggsy, turning his gaze to the thick pile of cash in his hand. He looked back at Eggsy, still suspicious. “You got all this from my coke?”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t do nothing that’s gonna come back to bite me in the ass?”

“No.”

“Good,” Dean said shortly. He waved a hand, dismissing Eggsy.

Eggsy turned to his bedroom door, ready to go in.

Dean stopped him with a word. “You keep this one, boy. I don’t care what you’re doing, but you keep this costumer.”

Eggsy’s shoulders tensed; he could hear the threat in Dean’s voice. _You lose this buyer and I’ll take it out of your back._

* * *

 

 Harry held the black flash drive that Merlin had given him loosely in his hand, as he walked through the tailor shop.

The older man working at the front desk gave Harry a slow nod, which Harry returned solemnly.

Arthur had requested that Harry give him an in person update on his mission; it wasn’t a normal thing that Arthur did with all his knights. Arthur generally preferred to assign the missions to his knights and wait for them to be completed before briefings.

 Harry knew that this mission was slow moving, something that frustrated him as well, but it didn’t really explain Arthur’s request.

Harry paused at the double doors, knocking quietly before entering.

Arthur sat at the head of the table, hands steepled on the surface of the table. He gave Harry a nod.

Harry crossed the room and sat at his spot at the table, at Arthur’s right.

“Arthur,” he said.

“Galahad,” Arthur returned.

“I admit that I was somewhat surprised by your request to see me,” Harry said, getting right to the matter at hand; he was supposed to be meeting James in an hour to discuss their plan of action in planting the bug.

Arthur eyed Harry through his glasses, a small frown playing across his face. “Truth be told, Harry, I’m a little worried about…the mission.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed slightly; he had heard the pause in Arthur’s sentence. It was easy to guess that Arthur had been about to say that he was worried about Harry himself.

“There’s no need,” Harry said, deciding to ignore Arthur’s real concern. “I’ve got it under control. Lancelot and I will be discussing our next step of the mission in an hour. After that I’m sure it will be easy to see exactly what Mr. Turner has been up to and put a stop to it.”

“That’s the other thing,” Arthur said carefully. “I’m not sure how pleased I am that you’ve taken Lancelot into your assignment. He was wounded, quite badly, on his last mission and I’m not sure he’s recovered. You know that one of my duties as Arthur is to make sure that my knights are well, physically and mentally.”

“He’s fine,” Harry said. “He’s just bored. To death.”

Arthur’s lips twitched.

“I didn’t see the harm in letting him assist me on this bloody mission,” Harry continued, some of his frustration at the Turner case bleeding through.

“Ah yes, your case,” Arthur said, turning serious once again. “To be frank, Harry, you seem a bit distracted lately and I’m worried that it’s affecting your work.” 

“I’m not distracted,” Harry said, doing his best not to sound petulant.

“Aren’t you?” Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

“Of course not,” Harry insisted, resolutely ignoring the image of Unwin’s son that popped into his head.

Arthur sat back in his chair, studying Harry. He didn’t say anything, and Harry resisted the urge to keep claiming his innocence.

The two stubborn men stared at each other, waiting for the other to give in and say something. Finally, Arthur sighed and sat straighter in his chair. He waved a hand at Harry.

“That’ll be all, Galahad.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said, standing up. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was thanking Arthur for, but it was polite and if Harry was anything it was polite.

* * *

 

Harry and James had met and discussed, briefly, about who would be the one to actually plant the bug onto Turner’s computer.

Obviously, Harry had wanted to do it; it was his bloody mission after all, but James had insisted that it would be better if he did it. Turner didn’t know him and it would be disastrous if Harry was found skulking around Turner’s office and computer.

Harry had grudgingly agreed and James set off to Scorpia with the small flash drive in his pocket.

* * *

 

Eggsy had already realized just how much fun and more dangerous it was being friends with Norman. Every night he was out with him, not getting home until the early morning light was beginning to creep in. Dean didn’t care; not when Eggsy was bringing him stacks of cash from the drugs he sold Norman. And Eggsy tried to ignore the guilty feeling in his chest whenever he saw his mum and the worried and tight look she gave him.

But he told himself that this was for her as much as it was for him. With Dean happy he wouldn’t hurt his mum.  Right?

Eggsy shook his head, trying to clear the doubts from his mind.

He was waiting for Norman in the waiting room just outside Norman’s office. It was late, nearing 9pm and no one was around; Grace, Norman’s secretary, had already gone home.

Norman himself had a meeting somewhere else in the building. He had told Eggsy to just wait.

And he had been waiting for the past hour. People had come into the waiting room several times to leave written messages for Norman on Grace’s desk. Most ignored Eggsy slouching in the corner chair, but some gave him sidelong looks clearly wondering who he was and what he was doing there.

One or two had gone into Norman’s office, but Eggsy figured they were dropping things off or something.

Eggsy sighed, sliding farther down the plush chair. He pulled his ever present straight billed hat off, putting it on his lap.

Eggsy ran a quick hand through his hair, leaving it sticking up in different places.

He checked the hanging clock, briefly wondering if waiting any longer was worth it. Those thoughts were quickly squashed; Norman was one of the best friends he had, it would be stupid to waste it over something as petty as waiting longer than expected.

The door opened, attracting Eggsy’s waning attention. He eyed the man in the fitted grey suit and thick black rimmed glasses.

Like most of the others, the man didn’t seem to notice him as he crossed the room to Norman’s doors.

The man entered Norman’s office, silently shutting the door behind him.

Eggsy sighed; this was fucking boring.

* * *

 

“Lancelot,” Harry said in James’ ear.

“I’m in,” James said quietly. He strode across the space to Turner’s desk and computer. “Not to worry, Galahad.”

“I’m not worried,” Harry said crossly. “The security cameras are on a loop, you have about five minutes before it gets suspicious.”

The computer’s blank screen stared at James as he sat down and turned it on.

“Alright,” James said. “walk me through this, Galahad, I just need to put the drive in and download the program on it, yes?”

“Yes,” Harry confirmed.

“Fuck,” James mumbled as the computer demanded a password. “Password?”

"Not to worry," Harry said, throwing James' words back at him. "Lucky for you, I'm prepared." 

James rolled his eyes, but listened intently as Harry worked him through hacking Turner's computer. It turned out not to be as hard as the movies made it look and within minutes, Turner's computer was welcoming James with open arms. 

James stuck the flash drive into the computer and waited a beat. Using the mouse, James clicked on the drive’s newly appeared folder and within seconds, he had downloaded Merlin’s virus onto Turner’s computer. It was hidden behind miles of harmless files that Merlin had included. It would take Turner time to find it, if he ever did.

“Done,” James said crisply.

“Good,” Harry said. “Get out of there.”

James got to his feet, the drive back in his pocket. He crossed the room and exited through the doors.

Back in the waiting room, James allowed himself a moment to take a breath, closing his eyes.

“Oi,” the new voice came loudly from a dark corner of the room, startling James.

He jerked around at the voice catching sight of the young man faded blue jeans and the striped black and grey polo shirt sitting in the corner.

There was a sharp gasp from Harry, but James ignored him for the moment, his main concern on the new threat he had somehow missed.

“I didn’t see you there,” James said, mentally berating himself for not seeing the boy earlier.

“S’alright,” the boy said, leaning farther back into the chair. “Most of the other blokes didn’t see me either.”

James wasn’t sure how to respond, so he nodded and started for the door.

“What were you doing,” the boy persisted. “In Norman’s office, I mean.”

“Norman?” Harry hissed in James' ear. “He knows him?”

“I was delivering a message,” James lied smoothly. “It was rather wordy and took me some time to get down.”

The boy cocked his head to the side, somehow looking intimidating from his comfortable slouched position on the chair. “Why didn’t you just write it out beforehand, or maybe give it to Grace through a phone call?”

“Stop talking to him,” Harry snapped in James’ ear. “Get the fuck out of there.”

“All very good points, young man,” James said, as the boy snorted at the young man bit. “I was in a hurry and didn’t think of those things. Good on you, though, for reminding me to use my head a bit more in the future.” James started for the exit again.

“Later,” the boy called from the chair, apparently deciding to allow James to leave.

James waved a vague hand, thankful as the elevator doors slide closed, shutting out the boy's sharp eyes. 

He slumped slightly against the back wall, taking a breath. “What the hell was that, Harry?” he snapped. 

* * *

 

Eggsy watched the elevator doors closed, a skeptical look on his face. That man was weird and shifty, even if he hid it well.

Eggsy pushed off from his chair, jamming his hat back on.

He glanced around the empty room, almost as if he expected someone to be lurking in the dark corners.

Eggsy hesitantly walked towards Norman’s office. He placed his palms on the wooden door and carefully pushed it open.

He stuck his head through the small opening and scanned the room. There was nothing out of the ordinary inside; the city lights were reflecting through the glass casting long shadows on the floor.

Eggsy shrugged; it wasn’t his business what the man had been doing.

He backed out, carefully pulling the door closed.

“Eggsy,” Norman’s voice was loud in the silence.

Eggsy jerked away from the office door, spinning to face Norman. He felt guilty, even though he hadn’t done anything.

“Alright?” Eggsy said, shoving his hands into his jean’s pockets.

Norman was giving him an odd look, one that Eggsy didn’t like.

“Are we going or what?” Eggsy asked when Norman didn’t say anything.

Norman blinked, his face clearing. He gave Eggsy a grin. “Of course.”

* * *

 

Eggsy knew that this fight had started because of something the man had said to him. Obviously, Eggsy wasn’t going to let the insult stand and even though the man was much bigger than he was, it didn’t stop Eggsy from pulling his fist back and snapping it into the man’s surprised face.

That had been the only high point for Eggsy, because while he was good at starting fights, he was bad at choosing who to fight; the man was taller and larger than Eggsy by several inches and pounds.  

Eggsy curled into a ball on the pulsing dance floor, covering his head as well as he could. The man’s boot was smashing into his exposed side over and over.

The man reached down, twisting his hand into Eggsy’s shirt, and heaved him up. He glared at Eggsy and pulled back his fist before punching it into Eggsy’s face.

Eggsy’s head jerked back, feeling blood explode from his nose. He let his head hang back for a second, but the man shook him forward bringing Eggsy’s head back again.

Eggsy sneered at the man, teeth stained with blood. He lashed out with a curled fist of his own, smacking it into the side of the man’s head.

The man stumbled at little, dazed, but his grip didn’t loosen on Eggsy.

Eggsy writhed in the man’s hands, as he was lifted off the ground. His feet dangled above the floor, swinging as Eggsy struggled to find traction with his trainers.

Another blow to Eggsy’s face left his head ringing and bright swirls of lights flashing through his vision. Eggsy felt his body go limp as he lost control of it.

Switching it up, the man aimed a fist at Eggsy’s stomach.

Eggsy swung in the man’s hold, feeling like a punching bag hanging from the ceiling. He choked, finding it hard to breath as his ribs screamed in protest at their treatment.

“You fucker,” the man jeered at Eggsy as he threw him to the ground.

Eggsy’s head smashed against the wood floor, bouncing once before settling against the floorboards.

The man kicked Eggsy again for good measure before shoving his way through the crowd of onlookers, who had formed a circle around the fight. They began to crowd around Eggsy’s limp form, asking in distant voices if he was alright. 

But Eggsy couldn't answer because he couldn't breathe very well; his breath was coming in short huffs as he struggle to force air into his lungs. 

Eggsy knew that something wrong; his ribs felt loose, as if they might break at any moment, and his head felt distant. Fuck.

“Eggsy?” Norman’s hands suddenly gripped Eggsy’s face between two hands. “I called an ambulance. Help’s on the way.”

If he could, Eggsy would’ve snorted; he’d had worse at Dean’s hands, he didn’t need to go to the A&E.

Apparently Norman didn’t agree because minutes later, Eggsy was being carried out of the club by EMTs. And for a minute, Eggsy was glad that someone cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, this story is going somewhere, I promise. Though, it probably won't be as exciting as some of the other stories that I've seen on here.   
> Anyway, I'm not exactly sure what Emergency rooms are called in England (are they just called Emergency rooms?), but I looked it up and I saw something about them being called Accident and Emergency Department (A&E). I hope that's right.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments from Mergal ddal, L_Cloudy, and catc10. They really help me!


	9. Chapter 9

**[9]**

Eggsy blinked up at the white ceiling, confused. He wasn’t sure he was; _his_ ceiling didn’t look like that. He shifted his weight, letting out a small groan as his abused ribs twinged in protest.

Now that he was thinking about it, his face hurt too.

Carefully, he raised a hand to gently prod his nose. Fuck. It felt swollen and ached under his touch.

Eggsy thought back to the night before. He remembered the fight, though it had been more of a beating, but most everything after that was fuzzy.

Eggsy started to sit up, but his body was having none of that and the most he was able to do was scoot his head up the pillows.

Eggsy frowned at his surroundings; he wasn’t in his room, but he wasn’t at the hospital either.

Where was he? The white walls had tasteful paintings hanging from them and the small end table next to his bed had a fancy display of flowers.

The doorknob rattled causing Eggsy’s eyes to fly to it. He didn’t have time to grab a weapon or any kind; he figured he’d chuck the vase of flowers at the intruder if he needed to.

The door opened fully and Norman scooted in, his hands full of a tray filled with fruit and yogurt. He froze when he caught sight of Eggsy’s accusing and unblinking stare.

Norman coughed awkwardly. “I wasn’t sure when you were going to wake up.”

“How long have I been out?” Eggsy croaked, his voice hoarse. He frowned. “Actually, hang on. Where the hell am I?”

Norman ducked his head and strode farther into the room. He set the tray on the end table next to the flowers.

“It’s somewhat of a long story.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Eggsy half whispered, half growled. He gave Norman a look that was supposed to inspire fear, but he really wasn’t on his game and it came out more petulant than anything else.

Norman snorted, and the tension broke. “Is that supposed to scare me? You look like an annoyed bulldog.”

Eggsy huffed out an indignant breath, but a hint of a smile ghosted his lips. He waved a hand, eager to move on from the bulldog but. “Just tell me what happened, wanker.”

Norman laughed. He turned his back to Eggsy to pull a chair from the corner of the room to Eggsy’s bed. He settled himself comfortably on the chair, nodding at the tray of food.

“You should eat something.”

Eggsy wanted to turn his nose up at the food and demand the details of what the fuck happened last night, but the fruit smelled good and he caved.

He rolled onto his side, moaning a little as several bruises made themselves known. He reached a hand out pulling the bowl of fruit to him.

Eggsy rolled back into position against the pillows, the bowl sitting on his stomach.

Norman gave him an amused look, which Eggsy resolutely ignored.

Eggsy plucked a blueberry up, popping it into his mouth. He waved a hand, motioning for Norman to start talking.

Norman obliged. “I’m not sure what you remember from last night, you were pretty smashed.”

Eggsy nodded his agreement; he had been.

“From what I could gather,” Norman said. “I left you for a bit to get more drinks and when I came back you were in the middle of being thrown to the ground.”

Eggsy remembered all that with painful clarity.

“I called an ambulance and they took you to the A&E.”

That was when everything got hazy. He vaguely remembered being strapped down to a gurney and wheeled out of the club. He remembered protesting against the treatment, saying things about how he’s had worse and didn’t need to be babied. Eggsy thought he passed out in the ambulance because that was the last thing he could recall.

“The doctor said you’ve cracked two of your ribs,” Norman continued. “He also said you’ve got a damn hard head because you should have a concussion, but instead you’ve got a rather large bump.” He smirked at Eggsy, reaching over to snag a berry from the bowl.

Eggsy lifted his head and gingerly prodded the back of his head. There was indeed a bump back there. He winced.

Norman gestured to Eggsy’s face. “As you’ve probably already felt, your face is also busted a little.”

Eggsy nodded; that much he had been able to tell. He frowned again. “Hold up,” he said. “I’m not at the hospital, am I?”

Norman looked uncomfortable again. “No. You’re not. I had you moved to my home—,”

“Eggsy cut him off, “What.”

“I only had you moved because I knew you would be more comfortable here,” Norman said over Eggsy. “And because the hospital was going to charge you an arm and a leg for doing almost nothing.” Norman had a determined look on his face, ready for a fight.

Eggsy’s lips stiffened and his eyes narrowed. “What the fuck. I don’t want your charity. I can take care of myself, like I keep telling you.”

“I know,” Norman said. “and I decided, as your friend, that you could use some help. That’s what friends are for.”

Eggsy was silent, his mouth working. He didn’t know how to tell Norman that he wasn’t worth the help. He was nothing; just pure shit. Eggsy’s eyes flickered to Norman’s steady ones and he swallowed some of his pride. “Sorry.”

Norman flashed him a genuine smile. “You’re most welcome, Eggsy.”

…

“Explain what the fuck is going on,” James said as a greeting. He pushed his way into Harry’s office at the Kingsman headquarters. He settled himself on the chair opposite Harry’s desk, an expectant look on his face.

“I’ve waited long enough,” James continued. “You told me to bring the information straight to Merlin and wouldn’t tell me anything before I did that.”

Harry looked at the other man unimpressed and waited.

James had the decency to look abashed at his behavior. “Sorry, Harry. It’s been a long night.” He rubbed a hand down his face.

Harry eyed the dark shadows under James’ eyes and felt a twinge of sympathy for the man.

“Merlin will let us know when he finds anything,” Harry said. “As for…the kid,” he paused. “You’d best sit back.”

James gave Harry a look, but did what was asked of him. He leaned back against the chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry sighed a little; not at anything James had done, but rather at the story he had to relay.

“Do you remember Lee Unwin?” Harry started.

James’ eyes brightened in recognition at the name and cautiously nodded. Of course he remembered the man. They had both been candidates for the opening in Kingsman and had gotten along well. James might even have dared to call Lee his friend.

"I'm not sure how much you actually talked to him," Harry continued, "when you went through training, but Lee had a son."

James' eyes widened. Lee had never told him. "You aren't saying—,"

"I am," Harry cut in grimly. "That young man you saw at Turner's place is Lee's son. His name is Eggsy."

James' eyebrows rose. "Eggsy?"

Harry gave the other agent a look; out of everything he had just told James, he appeared to be the most hung up on Eggsy's name.

James seemed to realize that and he waved a vague hand, before leaning forward. "But what was he doing at Turner's place?"

Harry slide off his black rimmed glasses, putting them on the desk. Without the glasses to cover half his face, Harry looked worn and tired.

He rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes. "I don't know what Eggsy was doing there. The last I heard he had been arrested."

James' eyes grew rounder, if that was possible. "What kind of mess is this kid getting himself into?"

"I don't know," Harry repeated frustrated. He leaned back in his chair. "When Lee died I tried to offer his wife help, but she refused. Instead I gave young Eggsy Lee's medal."

James was nodding along; he knew what the medals were used for.

"Has he called?" James asked, already knowing the answer.

Harry shook his head. "Over the years I was sure that he would. When he was nine, his mother re-married a low level thug named Baker, Dean Baker. Eggsy was admitted to the A&E twenty times before his eleventh birthday."

James winced, feeling pity rise for the boy in Turner's waiting room.

Harry sighed. "He never called. Not then and not now."

"Why don't you help him anyway?" James asked. He knew Harry was a stubborn bastard sometimes and wasn't the type to offer help unless he was asked.

Harry was silent. He looked up at James. "Because it wasn't my place to continue to offer help where it wasn't wanted."

James blew out a breath. "Harry, you know as well as I do that you can help them without their knowing."

"Don't you see?" Harry suddenly snapped. "He doesn't want my help."

"Is this really about whether or not you receive thanks?" James asked a frown on his face. "That's bollocks. You'd see the fruits of your labors when Eggsy and his mum start to do well."

Harry stared at James, his gaze flinty.

"No, Lancelot, this isn't about receiving thanks from Eggsy," Harry said, his voice even, but cold. "I don't want the boy…” he trailed off because James was somewhat right. He _did_ want Eggsy to realize that he had been the one to help. Not out of some selfish sort of pride, but because the boy needed to see that not everyone was out to get him, not everyone wanted him to fail.

Harry saw James open his mouth to say something, a frown on his face, but he was cut off as Harry’s phone beeped on his desk.

The two agents stared at the phone for a couple of beats before Harry reached forward and plucked the phone up from its cradle. “Yes?”

“Harry.” It was Merlin. “I’ve got something for you. Grab James and come down to my office.”

Harry hung up and looked to James. The men stared at each other, their conversation still thick in the air. It wasn’t over, but Harry was determined not to talk to James about Eggsy again.

He stood up. “Merlin has something for us.”

…

Eggsy carefully got up from the bed, his legs hanging over the edge. He winced, pressing a hand to his head. He eyed the painkillers that Norman had set on the end table.

For a brief moment, Eggsy wondered how his body would react to the medication. He had read about people becoming addicted to painkillers, but it would probably take him a long time before he started to crave it. Besides, was this something he was honestly worried about? A moment of self-loathing washed over him; he wasn’t worth anything anyway so why would it matter if he did end up addicted to something like Oxy and end up dead under a bridge from an overdose. No one would care that he was gone.

Other than his mum and maybe Norman. Eggsy shook his head; this train of thought was stupid. Nothing had happened and he wouldn’t let it happen. Sure he took the occasion drug, sometimes it went a little too far, but he wasn’t addicted to it. He had seen what drugs did to people and he didn’t want that to happen to him.

Eggsy snagged the pills, popping them into his mouth and dry swallowing them.

He twisted his neck, feeling it pop, as he got to his feet and walked to the door.

Eggsy hesitantly poked his head through the door, unsure of where Norman was. He opened his mouth to call for Norman, but shut it just as quickly; he had finally accepted Norman’s help and friendship, but that didn’t mean he was helpless. Eggsy wasn’t a child, he didn’t need to go crying for Norman just because he lost his way.

It didn’t matter anyway, because Norman turned the corner of the hall. He caught sight of Eggsy’s slightly hunched form. His step hardly paused as he strode forward until he was standing in front of Eggsy.

“Glad to see you up,” he said, clapping Eggsy gently on the shoulder. He peered past Eggsy into the room. “Good. You took the painkillers. How are you feeling?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Alright.”

Norman’s eyes narrowed. “In Eggsy’s world that means it hurts like hell, but you’re dealing. I am I correct?”

Eggsy mirrored Norman’s incredulous face and twisted his torso to prove that he really was fine. He ignored the dull ache that followed his movement.

Norman still seemed hesitant, but he shrugged and accepted Eggsy’s demonstration. He turned on his heel and motioned for Eggsy to follow.

Eggsy trailed after the other man. He tried to disguise his awe at the fine furnishings and the space of the apartment. It wasn’t like he had never seen houses like this one; he and cased and broken into a fair amount, but this was the first one he had been welcomed in to.

Norman stopped at the kitchen. Everything was stainless steel and granite.

Eggsy touched the silver surface of the refrigerator and was horrified to see a smudged fingerprint remaining on the silver. He pulled his sleeve cuff down over his palm and tried to smooth it away. It disappeared somewhat, but a vague splotch stayed.

Eggsy lifted his hand again to try and remove the stain, but then got annoyed at the rich people appliances and figured (?) it by just touching the damn thing left a stain, then Norman better expect his fridge to end up smeared with fingerprints. Besides, he probably had a maid to clean this all up.

Eggsy looked to Norman to see if he had seen his short fight with the stainless steel. Norman was looking at Eggsy, but he didn’t seem to actually see him. He had a concerned look on his face, but his gaze was miles away.

“What’s the matter, bruv?” Eggsy asked, inching away from the fridge, leaving his smudge behind.

Norman’s eyes snapped back into focus, but he thought about his answer before replying. “I have a favor to ask you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy felt the shutters on his face snap shut. He straightened and crossed his arms over his chest. “So you do want something from me.” This had been too good to be true. People always wanted something.

Norman’s face registered surprise at Eggsy’s brusque attitude. He held up a hand. “Wait, I don’t think you understand me.”

“What’s not to understand?” Eggsy demanded. “You helped me so now I’ve gotta help you. I know the drill.”

“Eggsy, stop,” Norman said sternly. “Enough with the whole world is out to get me attitude.”

Eggsy raised his eyebrows. “You don’t get to talk to me like that.”

Norman breathed deeply out of his nose, trying to stop his rising temper. “I’m sorry, Eggsy. Of course, I didn’t mean anything by that. I apologize. What I’m trying to say, is you keep expecting the worst from me, but I’ve only offered you friendship. I should have worded my request better. I don’t need a favor. I’ve had a thought on my mind since last night and I’ve been wanting to ask you what you thought.”

“About what?” Eggsy asked, frustrated.

“About the man who beat you last night,” Norman said.

“What about him?”

“Well,” Norman said hesitantly, “I found his address.”

“So?”

“Don’t you want to do something? Don’t you want to get retribution from the man?” Norman demanded. “He beat you, a boy half his size—,”

“Hey!”

“—because he could,” Norman continued, ignoring the outburst from Eggsy. “Now it’s your turn to take back your pride.”

“I never had any to begin with,” Eggsy muttered, then said louder. “And do what? If I go to his house and demand a rematch, you know what’s going to happen? I’m going to get my ass kicked. Again.”

“That’s not what I had in mind,” Norman said.

Eggsy leaned back against one of the granite counters, waiting for Norman’s brilliant plan.

“I don’t mean to be rude, Eggsy, but you seem the type of person who knows how to break into a house.”

Eggsy thought about protesting, but instead he shrugged; Norman wasn’t wrong.

“My plan is simple. You break into his house and plant some of your step-father’s coke. I will make an anonymous call to the police and they will search his house, finding the illegal substances concealed inside. The man will be arrested and will never haunt our clubs again.”

Eggsy didn’t say anything; he couldn’t have heard all that correctly. Norman wanted him to do what?

“Are you serious, bruv?”

“Very,” Norman said.

“I can’t just break into someone’s house and frame them for something like that?” Eggsy said.

“You can very easily do so,” Norman said calmly. He dug a hand into his pocket pulling out a packet of coke that Eggsy had sold him. “Here.” Norman held out the packet expectantly.

Eggsy stared at it, his eyes flicking up to Norman’s. “Nah…I don’t think I really wanna do this.”

Norman didn’t drop his hand, but his eyes held Eggsy in place. “Eggsy, please.”

Why was this so important to him? But it was the please that did it for Eggsy. He reached out and grasped the packet.

Norman’s face lit up into a smile. “It’ll be easy, Eggsy, trust me. This will be good for you.”

Would it? Eggsy wasn’t so sure, but fuck it; he didn’t have anything else going on.

…

“Good, Harry,” Merlin said as his office door opened and the two agents walked in.

Merlin was sitting in front of his computer, glaring at the screen. He gestured for them to sit.

Once they were sitting comfortable, Merlin turned his gaze from the computer to his fellow agents. His face was set, his mouth in a grim line.

“What did you find?” Harry asked.

“It’s as our woman said, Turner is dirty,” Merlin said. He rubbed a quick a hand across his forehead. “I found some emails sent to and from Turner discussing with a customer about the price of his biological weapons.”

James half raised his hand, leaning forward. “Excuse me, what? Turner is manufacturing and selling biological weapons? How do we not know about this?”

“That,” Merlin said, pointing a finger at the younger agent. “is a damn good question. The real question is what we’re doing about it.”

“That’s my job,” Harry put in.

Merlin and James turned their attention to Harry, expectantly waiting for his plan.

Harry pursed his lips, glaring at Merlin’s desk as he thought it through. He looked to Merlin. “Do we know who Turner’s buyer is?”

Merlin nodded. “Yes.”

“Good,” Harry said. “Then we just have to deal with Turner.”

“What does Arthur want done with him?” James asked.

Harry turned to James. “He wants Turner brought in, if possible.”

“And if it’s not possible?”

“Then we take him out,” Harry said calmly.

…

Eggsy couldn’t believe this shit. How had Norman talked him into this again? Oh yeah, that damned please. He made it seem like it was all for Eggsy, but honestly, why would Norman want this? Eggsy felt like he was missing something, but as usual he wasn’t thinking things through and he was about to break into the man’s house.

The window’s lock clicked, and Eggsy slowly pushed it open. With a deep breath, he ducked head first through the window.

He landed with a soft thud onto the carpeted floor. Eggsy held his breath, waiting for someone to come bursting in. But no one came.

He carefully got to his feet, peering around the dark and empty room. It was filled with football memorabilia; it looked with a man-cave.

The man had a nice digs; if Eggsy wasn’t here for Norman he might have been here for Dean.

Eggsy strode forward, his dirty chucks squeaking a little under his feet. He stood in the middle of the room trying to decide where he should stash the coke.

There was a bark of laughter from the next room, making Eggsy freeze. But it quieted and no one came in.

Eggsy let out a slow breath, feeling sweat pop out the back of his neck. This whole job was shit; he didn’t want to be here.

But he was going to finish it. Eggsy moved to the worn leather couch that face a large plasma screen TV. He pulled up one of the cushions and carefully tucked the packet of white powder into the edge of the couch. He gently laid the cushion back down and began backing away.

At the window, Eggsy stared at the seemingly innocent couch; if he wanted to back out now, this was his last chance. Sure the man had beaten him senseless, but from the dim memories that Eggsy had, he had been asking for it.

“Fuck,” Eggsy muttered, taking a step back to the couch.

Loud banging sounded from the next room and a door slammed shut. Footsteps marched to his room.

“Shit.” Eggsy dove for the window, getting out in a tangled mess of limps. He hooked a hand up and pulled the window down. It fell with a crash.

Eggsy got to his feet, and without looking back, took off down the alley into the street.

…

Eggsy trudged up the cement steps to Dean’s flat. He paused briefly when he saw Dean’s “dogs” loitering just outside the door; he’d rather not deal with them tonight, but at the same time Eggsy needed to sleep and wash away the nights events from his skin.

Eggsy took a shallow breath and continued up the steps.

Rotti caught sight of him before Poodle. He gave a snicker, nudging Poodle with his shoulder. “Look who decided to crawl home,” he called out.

Eggsy ignored him as he reached the door. He tried to push through, but Rotti blocked him.

“Not so fast.”

“Get out of the way,” Eggsy said tiredly and without heat.

Rotti exchanged a look with Poodle. “What’s with you?”

“Nothing. Move.”

Rotti crossed his arms over his chest. “Where’ve you been anyway? Michelle is sick with worry.” Here he gave an amused look to Poodle. “She kept telling Dean that something happened to you…Did something happen?” He gave Eggsy’s bruised face a look.

“I don’t get why you care,” Eggsy said, his temper finally starting to rise.

“I don’t,” Rotti was quick to say. “But my job is to make sure that Dean’s investments are taken care of.”

“I’m not his fucking investments,” Eggsy snarled, his anger finally lashing out.

Rotti seemed relieved to have gotten a familiar reaction from Eggsy.

“You are,” Rotti sneered. “Dean tells us you found a rich prick to sell to. You’re bringing in bank.”

Eggsy didn’t say anything; he knew where this was going.

“How’d you find this guy?” Rotti continued a twisted smile on his lips.

“At the corner street of fifth,” Poodle interjected, enjoying the game.

Eggsy glared at the men, his hand curling into a fist by his side. “Get outta my way, dog.”

Rotti’s eyes narrowed; he didn’t like to be reminded of his position in life.

“The fuck you say to me?”

“You heard,” Eggsy said, his ribs painfully reminding him to shut up before someone’s fist ended up in his face. He tried to push past, but was shoved back against the railing. He gave an involuntary cry of pain, wrapping an arm around his stomach.

This gave Rotti pause. He eyed the boy. “Who worked you over?”

Eggsy pushed away from the railing. “None of your fucking business.” Eggsy shoved his face into Rotti’s aggressively. “Ya feel me?”

Rotti pushed Eggsy away from him. He gave Eggsy a long look, and then slowly stepped aside. He jerked his chin at the door.

Eggsy wondered if this was a trick of some kind, but was too tired and sore to really care. He brushed past Dean’s men into the dark flat.

No one was in. Or at least no one was in the living room/kitchen area.

Eggsy thankfully crossed the room to his bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind him. He fell on his bed, grimacing as his body protested the stiff mattress.

He was almost asleep when a phone rang, waking him. Eggsy raising his head, listening to the shrill sound. It wasn’t the house phone; they didn’t have one. In fact the sound was coming from him.

Eggsy pushed himself into a sitting position and patted himself down.

A slim phone slipped from his jacket pocket onto his rumpled bed.

Eggsy frowned at the glowing screen, squinting at the offending light.

Norman’s name blinked up at him, his number underneath.

Eggsy cleared his throat and plucked up the phone, pressing it against his ear. “Yeah.”

Norman chuckled on the other line. “You don’t sound very happy to hear from me.”

“Because I was asleep,” Eggsy said.

“I just wanted to let you know that your mission was successful,” Norman said, lowering his voice. “I made the call and our man was picked up for drug possession.”

Eggsy felt his throat close; he swallowed. “Yay us.”

“You don’t sound happy.” Norman was disappointed.

“I’m just tired.”

“Well, we’ll talk more tomorrow,” Norman said, accepting the excuse.

“Hang on,” Eggsy said. “How’d I get this phone?”

Norman grew uncomfortable. “I might have slipped it into your pocket.”

“Fuck, Norman, I don’t need your gifts,” Eggsy moaned. “Imma give it back tomorrow. Good-bye.”

He hung up before Norman could say anymore.

Eggsy fell back against his pillows, staring up at his ceiling. There was a painful twist in his gut, which Eggsy tried to ignore. The man had deserved what they had done to him. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this might be rushed and crap, but I wanted to update before I left for camping. Please let me know what you all thought; I had a really hard time with this chapter.   
> As always, thanks for all the kudos and comments from everyone! (I'll reply to the comments when I get home).


	10. Chapter Ten

**[10]**

A hand was touching his forehead, brushing his hair back. Eggsy leaned into the touch, snuffling a little; the cool hand felt good against his hot head. Two seconds later, he suddenly registered the hand and jerked awake. He wrenched his head away, flinging himself from the hand.

His eyes ripped open and he unconsciously raised his hands to protect his head.

"Eggsy, Eggsy!"

Eggsy focused his blurry eyes on the figure sitting on the edge of his bed; he recognized that voice.

"Mum?"

"It's me, love. Are you alright?" Michelle said, her voice soft with concern. She eyed his bruised face, raising a hand to touch Eggsy again, but he flinched and she dropped her hand, hurt. "What's going on, Eggsy?"

"Nothing," Eggsy replied, sitting up and pushing his back against the wall. He held his mum's gaze, trying to convince her that he was telling the truth.

But Michelle had been married to a liar and a thief for years and knew a lie when she saw one. She pursed her lips, frowning. "Eggsy," she warned. "The truth."

Eggsy raked a hand through his hair, leaving it sticking up in odd angles; he needed a haircut soon. He licked his lips and said, "Honest. Nothing's going on."

Lie.

Michelle didn't say anything, just waited for him to 'fess up or continue with the lie.

Eggsy lowered his gaze, staring at the phone Norman had given him; he had fallen asleep with the prized item in his hand, but it had fallen from his loose grip and ended up in his twisted covers.

Michelle sighed. Unwins were stubborn and Eggsy was no exception. "Fine. Have it your way."

She got up and paused at the door. "Eggsy," she said quietly. "If something is going on and you're not telling me…just be careful. I need you to be careful. Not just for me, but for your baby brother or sister." She turned and left the room.

Eggsy stared at the door, blinking. What had Michelle just said? Baby brother or sister? He was slow on the uptake but it eventually registered.

Eggsy sprang from the bed, falling onto the floor as his feet caught on the white sheets. Norman's phone skittered away into the depths of the room, but Eggsy ignored it.

He untangled himself and scrambled to his feet, rushing through his door. His bare feet pounded against the floor as he ran to his mum.

She had just started to make some tea in the small kitchen, but turned when she heard the bang from Eggsy's room. She had been concerned that Eggsy had hurt himself more, but that fear was quickly dashed away by the look on Eggsy's face.

"A baby?" Eggsy whispered, leaning down to inspect his mother's stomach. He looked up from his crouched position. "No fucking way."

His eyes widened and he clapped a hand on his mouth, mortified that he had slipped out a 'fuck' in his younger sibling's presence.

Michelle laughed, reaching down to pull Eggsy up. She clasped his bruised, but bright face, between her two hands, looking him over. She didn't say anything, but Eggsy saw the corners of her mouth tighten.

Michelle pulled him close, hugging him tightly. "I don't know what you're up to, Eggsy," Michelle said softly, "But I want you to be careful. You know I can't take care of this baby on my own."

Obviously, Dean couldn't be expected to help with it.

They pulled out of the embrace, but still stood at arm's length.

Eggsy nodded, gruffly wiping at his rebellious eyes. "Of course, mum. I'll be careful."

"I mean it, Eggsy. No more of whatever shit you've gotten into. I don't want to get a call from the cops one day informing me that you've been shot. Do you hear?"

Eggsy nodded again.

"I need you." Michelle finally said.

* * *

Harry rubbed his temples, scowling at the emails on his computer screen. Turner had been sending multiples emails back and forth a costumer of his, debating the price of his new weapon. It was clear that Turner knew what he wanted and what he was willing to do for it.

And Eggsy was involved with this man? What happened to cause these two to meet and what, become friends? Harry couldn't believe that they were friends. Turner was much too ruthless to be a man that simply required friendship. There had to be more to it. Harry's mouth soured at the thoughts of what Eggsy's relationship with the coldblooded man might be.

Harry shook his head; the sooner he took Turner out of Eggsy's life the better. He might even take James' advice and try to help Eggsy and his mum. Harry rubbed a finger gently across his lower lip, thinking of ways to get Dean Baker out of their lives; it would be simple to have the man arrested, but that could cause a whole lot of problems with Michelle and Eggsy's income.

His office phone gave a shrill ring, breaking into his dark thoughts of disposing Dean.

Harry pulled the phone off its hook and pressed it to his ear.

"Arthur wants to see you at the shop," the voice on the other line was brisk. "At your earliest convenience." She hung up without waiting for a reply.

With a muttered word, Harry got to his feet. He took his coat from the back of his chair, putting it on. Deftly buttoning it up, Harry straightened his tie and exited his office.

He made good time getting to the shop. The glass doors silently opened, but the man behind the main desk looked up at Harry's entrance. He gave Harry a slow nod before going back to his work.

Harry circled the desk, going up the stairs that led to Arthur's office. He knocked once on the dark wood door and entered.

Arthur sat at his too large desk, eyeing some papers in front of him. He looked up when the door opened. His face twitched into something that faintly resembled welcome.

"Galahad."

"Arthur."

Arthur nodded to the chair in front of his desk. Harry accepted the offer, sitting down. He crossed his ankles and waited for Arthur to speak.

"Merlin tells me you found your evidence on your man," Arthur started.

Harry nodded. "That's correct."

"Good," Arthur sounded pleased, but it was hard to tell with him. He put his hands on his desk, resting them on a tan folder. Harry's eyes followed the movement, and wondered briefly what was in the folder. "I want this assignment finished as soon as possible." Harry looked back to Arthur's face.

He waited; there had to be a better reason for Arthur to call him into the shop.

Arthur smiled faintly. He pushed the file across the desk to Harry and nodded, giving Harry permission to open it.

Harry leaned forward and plucked the folder up. He flipped it open. A large photo was clipped to the front page, staring accusingly up at Harry. His breath caught in surprise, but outwardly Harry betrayed nothing.

Harry looked back to Arthur. "What's this?"

Arthur watched Harry closely. "That's Unwin's boy, isn't it?"

"Egg—Gary, yes," Harry confirmed. He glanced back to the photo of Eggsy. It was a mug shot of one of the times that he had been picked up for some crime or another. Eggsy looked tired, dark circles under his eyes, but his mouth was thin and his eyes were squinted at the camera, almost as if he was about to open his mouth to shout something at the photographer. Defiant to the end, it seemed.

"Why do you have this?" Harry asked. "Why are you showing me?"

"You keep tabs on the boy, yes?" Arthur said.

Harry nodded; Arthur knew he kept an eye on many different agents' families.

"Then why have you failed to report that this…boy is keeping company with your man Turner?" Arthur said, sitting back in his chair.

Harry's stomach clenched as he realized that all of this had been a trap on Arthur's part. "I only just found out about it myself, sir," Harry said stiffly.

"Well," Arthur prompted.

"Well, what?" Harry almost snapped.

"What are you going to do about it? The boy is dangerous. We don't know how involved he is. If he knows more than he should, he could be useful to you."

"Useful?"

"Indeed. Don't play dumb, Harry, it doesn't suit you. You know that we have authorization to bring in assets such as Gary and obtain information from them. He could tell us everything we need to know to bring Norman Turner down."

"Sir, with all due respect, this is my case," Harry said. "I've already formed a plan that doesn't involve anyone but Turner. My orders are to bring him in. Alive or dead. Why would we need Gary?"

"He could help you in getting your hands on Turner. Tell us his weak points, and all that. In fact, if Turner cares for the boy he might come in willingly." Arthur seemed to be warming up to the idea.

Harry swallowed down his retort, knowing that Arthur wouldn't listen. Once Arthur got his mind set on something it wasn't easy to change it.

"Arthur," Harry started, willing his voice to remain calm.

Arthur waved a hand, cutting off whatever Harry had been about to say. "Harry, I'm sure your current plan is very good; if I know anything about you, it's flawless. However, I for one would feel more comfortable if you bring in this Unwin boy. I want to question him to see how much he knows, not just about Turner's habits, but also how much he knows about Turner's operation."

Harry's throat constricted at Arthur's tone. It was obvious to Arthur how the questioning of Eggsy would go. They would bring Eggsy in, the boy would fight, so they would beat him into submission. They would question him, and if he refused to answer he would be persuaded with torture. Harry had seen this happen before and he would be damned if he let it happen to Eggsy. He had been unable to protect the boy once; he wasn't going to fail again.

Arthur stared at Harry, waiting for an answer.

Harry looked up at his boss, nodding. "Of course, sir. You're correct. I should bring in Unwin's boy and we can see what he tells us before I go in to take Turner out."

"Good," Arthur said. He looked like he was two seconds away from clapping his hands in triumph. "Do be sure to inform me when you bring him in; I want to be present when the questioning begins."

Harry forced himself to nod. "Yes, sir." He stood up, buttoning his jacket as he did so. "If that was all…?"

Arthur waved a hand, dismissing Harry.

Harry turned on his heel and exited the office. His mind was churning out ideas of how the he was going to fix this mess before Arthur started to wonder why he was taking so long to bring Eggsy in. The one thing he did know, however, was that there was no fucking way that he was going to kidnap Eggsy and torture him to Arthur's satisfaction.

* * *

Eggsy was crawling on his hands and knees, pawing through his discarded clothes trying to find Norman's ringing phone.

It had disappeared into the depths of Eggsy's floor when he had sprang from his bed. And as far as Eggsy could tell, it had been ringing ever since.

Eggsy's fingers finally curled around the slim phone. He pulled his hand out from under a pair of old jeans, and fumbling with the phone Eggsy managed to swipe the screen to answer. He pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Eggsy?" Norman was annoyed. "I've been calling you for at least an hour."

Eggsy winced, sitting back on his heels. With his free hand, he raked it through his hair before resting it against the back of his neck.

"Sorry," Eggsy said. "My mum was talking to me. Besides, it was a late night; I needed my beauty sleep."

"It's two in the afternoon," Norman said flatly.

Eggsy frowned. "I said I was sorry."

"That's no excuse."

Eggsy's temper flared. "What the hell is your problem? Wake up on the wrong side of your bed? Your silk sheets rubbing you the wrong way?"

There was a deadly pause on Norman's end, and for a brief moment Eggsy wondered if he had gone too far, if he had made a mistake.

"You do not talk to me like that," Norman said slowly. "I've been nothing but kind to you and each and every time you've insulted me with your accusations." He paused. "Shut up and get your ass to my apartment." He hung up before Eggsy could snap anything back.

Eggsy glared at the phone in his hand, squeezing it tightly. Anger was bubbling under the surface of his skin, making it feel tight.

With a growl, Eggsy chucked the phone across the room. It spun from his fingers and smacked into the white wall. There was a shattering sound, but Eggsy ignored it.

He got to his feet and stalked around the small room, kicking at whatever was in reach. Eggsy thought about punching the wall; several holes made pockmarks along the wall where he had previously lost his temper, but Eggsy thought ahead for once and he knew that if he broke his knuckles any more than they already were then he wouldn't be able to bust Norman's face in.

Eggsy had been prepping himself for something like this to happen since the first time he had met Norman. Rich pricks like him were all the same; they did a few nice things and then expected everything in return. But apparently Eggsy hadn't been truly ready for this betrayal because it was still a blow.

In an angry huff, Eggsy got dressed into a cleanish pair of jeans and a dark jacket over a button up blue shirt. He left his head bare, not as any fashion choice, but because he couldn't find any of his flat top hats or beanies in the mess of his room.

He picked up the broken phone from the floor putting it into his pocket. Then Eggsy wrenched open his bedroom door and pounded through the hall and then outside.

Dean's dogs took one look at Eggsy's dark face and melted back against the cement walls, deciding that it didn't matter if there were more of them and only one Eggsy. The look on Eggsy's face warned them that if they started something, Eggsy would damn well finish it.

Eggsy wasn't sure what he was going to do once he got to Norman's place, but he figured that he'd just follow his gut and hope for the best. It wasn't really a good plan and it would probably end badly, but Eggsy would feel better once he had bloodied Norman's face with his fists.

Eggsy's thoughts suddenly fell on his mum's new baby and he stuttered to a stop. He had just promised Michelle that he would take better care of himself, so in turn he could help his mum take care of the baby; he wouldn't be able to protect the baby very well from jail.

Eggsy glared at the cracks on the sidewalk. He really, really wanted to show Norman that he was no one's bitch, but he didn't want to let his mum down either.

"Fuuuck," Eggsy muttered. He spun on his heel and started back the way he had come; he wouldn't disappoint his mum, not again. Norman was just going to have to deal with Eggsy ignoring him.

He hadn't gotten very far down the sidewalk when a car with tinted windows swerved around the corner and skidded to a halt next to where Eggsy walked.

The doors popped open and four men got out, making their way to Eggsy. They surrounding him, preventing him from escaping.

"What the hell is this?" Eggsy demanded, twisting around.

A fifth figure exited the car and stepped up onto the sidewalk. Eggsy peered past the broad shoulders of the bulky men surrounding him.

He let out a laugh. "Fucking Danny? What're you doing here? Are these your bodyguards? Too scared to come to this side of town on your own?"

Daniel smirked. He tapped one of the men lightly on the shoulder, and the man stepped to the side, letting Daniel enter in the circle.

"Norman sent me."

Eggsy's eyebrows drew down into a frown.

"Yeah," Daniel continued. "He called me ten minutes ago telling me that you were off the reservation and needed to be brought in."

Eggsy snorted. "What is this? The CIA? No one talks like that, Danny."

Daniel frowned. This confrontation wasn't going like it was supposed to. "Just shut up, Eggy, and get in the car. Norman wants to talk to you."

Eggsy folded his arms over his chest. "Yeah? Well, I don't want to talk to him."

"The two of you had a falling out, didn't you?" Daniel couldn't help saying. "You've royally screwed it up, Eggy. Norman was the best friend you had. Now what will you do when you get arrested?"

Eggsy took a menacing step towards Daniel, but one of the men reached out a hand, placing it firmly on Eggsy's shoulder and effectively stopping him.

Not that Eggsy would ever admit it to Daniel, but he didn't even know what he did to make Norman loose it at him. Sure, he hadn't answered the phone right away and when he did he made some comments, but that wasn't really enough to make Norman send his goons to bring Eggsy in.

"Whatever," Daniel said. He stepped back, waving a hand to his men. "Let's go."

One of the men, shoved a hand between Eggsy's shoulder blades, propelling him forward. They hustled Eggsy into the back seat with Daniel and for the first time Eggsy was scared.

* * *

Eggsy was sat down in a chair by the men who had picked him up, but they didn't stay. The door clicked shut behind them and Eggsy was left alone in Norman's office with the man himself.

Norman stood by the windows, his back to Eggsy.

Eggsy glanced down at his hands; the men had put silver cuffs on his wrists on Daniel's order in the empty lobby of Norman's building.

Eggsy eyed Norman's back, before reaching his hands into the pocket of his jacket. The angle was a little awkward, but not impossible for his fingers to touch and grab the thin paper clip that Eggsy kept in all his pockets just for an occasion such as this.

He pulled the clip out and gripped it in his fingers. With half an eye on Norman, he straightened the clip and then jammed it into the lock.

A couple of wiggles, some jiggling and voilà. The cuffs clicked open.

Norman turned. "Impressive. Twenty seconds and you've already freed your hands."

Eggsy pulled the cuffs from his wrists, dropping them to the floor. "In the future use zip ties. They're harder to slip and you can't pick them."

"Noted," Norman said.

Eggsy leaned back in his chair, the picture of relaxation. "So," he said pleasantly. "What's with all this? You can't be that angry that I missed your call. Speaking of that…" Eggsy dug a hand into his jeans. He pulled out the cracked phone and pitched it at Norman's face. "Your phone. Sorry about the screen. I accidently threw it at the wall."

Norman's lips twitched slightly as he caught the phone. He shrugged. "It's just a phone."

"So?" Eggsy prompted.

Norman griped the back of another chair, dragging it across the floor to face Eggsy. He sat down, crossing one leg over the knee of his other. "So," he echoed. "Do you remember when I had you wait in my waiting room? Yes? Good." Norman paused. "Do you also remember going into my office and putting a virus onto my computer?"

Eggsy felt his jaw drop. "What?"

"A virus," Norman repeated. "This morning my tech support found a virus on my personal computer that allowed an outside force to gain access to my files and emails. You were the only person I saw in my office that night. The cameras in this office were tampered with so I only see you leaving, but I saw that with my own eyes."

"What," Eggsy said again. "Fuck, Norman, I didn't do that! I don't even know how to do that. Is that why you've been acting like a tool?" Eggsy snapped his mouth shut; wrong thing to say to the dangerous businessman.

"Who are you working for?" Norman said ignoring Eggsy's protests. "MI5? The CIA?"

Eggsy shook his head rapidly. "Neither! I didn't do this, Norman! I don't even know what you do for a living." Eggsy thought back to that night. "I was only looking in your office because of that weird guy."

Norman cocked his head to the side. "Weird guy?"

"Yeah. This strange bloke in a grey suit went into your office for a few minutes and when he came out I started talking to him and he was sorta weird. He didn't seem to know the proper way to leave you a message and I got a shady vibe from him. I just wanted to check your office to make sure he hadn't taken anything. That's when you came and saw me. That's the truth, I swear, Norman."

Norman sat back in his chair. "I believe you," he said softly.

Eggsy let out a slow breath. "So you're not going to kill me?" It was a joke, but it fell flat.

Norman stared at Eggsy, his dark eyes thoughtful. Eggsy shifted under his gaze.

"Do you know what I do, Eggsy?" Norman finally said.

Eggsy shook his head, refraining from mentioning that he had just told Norman he had no clue what went on in this building.

"I manufacture and sell biological weapons."

Eggsy blinked. "You what?"

"I make and sell weapons," Norman said patiently. "Usually to the highest bidder."

Eggsy rubbed his nose. "Okay…"

Norman let out a laugh. "You don't seem fazed."

Eggsy shrugged. "I live in a shit neighborhood."

"So you do," Norman said. He paused and then said. "You might be wondering why I'm telling you all this."

"It had crossed my mind, yeah," Eggsy said.

"I'm sure that I've made it no secret that I like you, Eggsy. You're a good man to have around and I believe that I will benefit from your loyalty."

Eggsy leaned forward. "Are you offering me a job?" He placed a hand on his chest, indicating himself.

"Would you like to work for me, Eggsy?" Norman asked a smile on his lips.

"I…" Eggsy started, but was cut off as the office doors banged open.

Both Eggsy and Norman turned to see who had interrupted.

Daniel stood on the threshold, a bright and eager look on his face. "Norman, terribly sorry for barging in, but I couldn't help but overhear your little chat with Eggy here—,"

Norman's face darkened; it was like a light had gone out. "You what?"

Daniel faltered. "Sorry, Norman, I just…I only heard a little. You said that you make weapons and sell them. That's brilliant, that is! And you were offering Eggy a job…you know that I'm more qualified than Eggy with everything. Please, please, Norman, let me work for you." He stopped, his chest heaving with his eagerness.

Norman stood up, crossing the room. He shut the door, locking it, before turning back around to face the boys.

Eggsy stood up, his chest tightening. "Daniel…" he muttered. "You fucking idiot."

Daniel's head whipped from Norman to Eggsy, confusion on his face.

Norman sauntered back to stand next to Eggsy. He beckoned Daniel forward with a crook of his fingers.

A delighted grin lite on Daniel's face and he willingly paced forward, stopping in front of the two others.

Norman reached into his jacket, pulling out a Beretta M9. Daniel and Eggsy both recoiled at the black weapon in Norman's loose hand.

"What's that for?" Daniel asked.

Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut, willing Daniel to shut up.

Norman nudged Eggsy's shoulder with his own. Eggsy's eyes opened and he looked at Norman.

Norman held out the pistol to Eggsy. "Here."

Eggsy hesitantly reached out.

"Go on, it won't go off," Norman said.

Eggsy gripped the gun. "What do I do with it?"

Norman turned to face Daniel. He nodded at the boy. "Shoot him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took me so long to write. I had it all planned out, but actually writing it was another story. Plus, I'm taking 18 credits this semester at school and they're all English classes. So that means a ton of reading and writing. In other words, I've had almost no time to write this story.   
> But, I'm already working on the next chapter (which is probably the final chapter) and I'll hopefully get it up soon(ish).   
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos from everyone! I love them all!


	11. Chapter 11

**[11]**

“What?” Eggsy said, staring at Norman’s unwavering gaze.

Norman nodded to the black pistol in Eggsy’s hand. “You heard me.”

“ _What?_ ” This time it was Daniel. “What are you talking about? You can’t shoot me. You’re joking, aren’t you?”

Eggsy willed Daniel to shut up, but his eyes stayed on Norman’s.

“Why?” Eggsy asked.

Norman gave a small shrug. “He heard too much.”

Eggsy poked a thumb at his chest. “ _I_ heard too much.”

“You’re different. I actually wanted you to know and understand what I do.”

“Norman,” Daniel tried again.

Norman shut him up with a look; Daniel was beginning to figure out that the situation he had gotten himself into was dangerous, and his mouth snapped closed.

Norman turned back to Eggsy, eyes softening again. He reached forward, placing a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. His voice quieted and grew gentle. “This is one of the hardest steps.”

“What? There’s a twelve step program to becoming a criminal?” Eggsy said, refusing to let his voice shake.

Norman grinned. “In a way. But, Eggsy, you’re already half-way there.”

Eggsy frowned, more indignant than he should be at being accused of being a criminal. “Hey,” he protested.

“Your step-father,” Norman continued over Eggsy’s vague protest. “I looked into him after you briefly mentioned him. Because of him, you grew up in a small time gang. You were exposed to the drugs, the booze, and the business early. That was the first step,” he paused. “I helped you with a few steps, I’ll admit.”

Eggsy gave him a confused look.

“The man you planted drugs on?” Norman supplied. “He was the same man who beat you at the club. What I didn’t tell you is that he’s the nephew of a man who owes me money.” Norman cocked his head to the side. “I will freely admit that was wrong on my part not to tell you the full truth, but I didn’t know if I could trust you.”

Eggsy swallowed. “But now you do?”

Norman eyed Daniel, who still stood frozen and pale.

Eggsy followed Norman’s gaze, feeling the weight of the gun in his hand. Daniel’s terrified eyes were wide and his lips trembled.

The Beretta M9 was just a tool in his hand; it was up to Eggsy whether or not that tool would be put to use. It would be so easy too. All he had to do was lift the gun and pull the trigger. He had never shot a gun before, but it would be hard to miss from this distance.

Eggsy could imagine himself lifting his arm and shooting Daniel. Daniel would beg, but that wouldn’t stop the bullet from entering his head. Words meant nothing to tools.

“Come on, Eggsy,” Norman said, his voice dropping. “It’s not hard.”

Eggsy glanced at his white-knuckled grip on the gun. Was that all he was to Norman? A tool? Nothing more than a grunt to do Norman’s bidding?

Fuck that.

“Sorry, Norman.” He didn’t have to say anymore.

Norman’s face dropped and he pressed a hand to his eyes.

“Oh, Eggsy,” he murmured. He reached forward and ripped the gun from Eggsy’s boneless fingers.

He turned the gun on Daniel, whose relief was short lived. Without hesitation, Norman shot the boy twice in the chest.

Daniel’s body jerked back as the bullets entered his chest. His face registered shock, but that was all he was able to do before he dropped to the wood floor.

Eggsy had thrown up his hands in an attempt to protect his head, or maybe to stop Norman, but it had been too late for that. His hands hung suspended in the air as Eggsy gaped down at the dead boy.

Daniel lay on his back, his eyes opened and unseeing, as blood pooled around him.

Norman sniffed. “Blood is a bitch to clean.” The comment was offhand, casual.

Eggsy turned his wide eyes to Norman. “You just fucking shot him.”

Norman studied Eggsy. “Yes, I did.”

Eggsy dropped his hands down, lifting one to rub against his forehead. He was amazed to that his hand was perfectly still and was obeying his commands. He had expected it to be shaking and useless, but it wasn’t.

“What the fuck,” he said. “ _What the fuck_.” It was louder that time. Eggsy could feel anger start to flow into his limbs, making the tips of his fingers tingle.  

Eggys’s eyes flickered from Daniel’s body to Norman, who was watching the range of emotions cross Eggsy’s face with an almost amused look.

“You crazy motherfucker,” Eggsy hissed, jerking forward with a raised fist.

Norman easily dodged the flailing limb, grabbing Eggsy’s arm as it missed his head.

“Please, Eggsy, don’t be like that. It had to be done. Daniel knew too much,” he paused. “Besides I didn’t think you even liked Daniel.”

Eggsy wrenched his arm out of Norman’s easy grip. “That didn’t mean I wanted him dead,” Eggsy snarled.  

Norman raised his hands in a calming manner. “Fine. You’re right. I probably shouldn’t have killed him just like that. But the deed is done and there’s nothing we can do about it.”

Eggsy let out a humorless laugh. “Nothing we can do about it?” he repeated. “Are you fucking serious?”

He looked back down to Daniel, wishing that he had been faster, smarter, something. He took a deep breath, feeling the air fill his lungs. “Shit.” This came out softer, and the earlier shock that he had somehow skipped was coming back.

Eggsy could feel his knees jittering and knew that pretty soon they were going to give way.

Norman apparently saw this too, and taking two steps forward, he had Eggsy’s arm over his shoulder. Murmuring something—everything seemed to have gone quiet in Eggsy’s head—Norman led him over to the black couch that sat against the wall.

He sat Eggsy down gently, before sitting next to him, his hand still gripping Eggsy’s wrist. “Deep breaths. It’ll pass.”

Eggsy vaguely heard him, but his eyes were pinned to Daniel on the floor.

A second later, Norman’s fingers were tight under Eggsy’s chin. He forced Eggsy’s head to turn, to face him.

“Relax,” he said. “Just look at me.”

Eggsy swallowed, his throat bobbing. “The body isn’t going to get up and clean up the blood on its own. When do I stop looking at you?”

Norman’s lips quirked. “Good, you’re coming back.”

Eggsy hissed a breath out through his teeth. Every time his eyes began to roll to where he knew Daniel lay, Norman would twitch the fingers that were still wrapped around Eggsy’s chin, keeping his focus elsewhere.

Eventually, Eggsy felt his mind sharpen, and he pulled his chin from Norman’s grasp. He dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his fingers through his hair.

He stiffened when he felt Norman’s hand on his back, but he didn’t do anything to shake it off. In a dark part of his mind, Eggsy was glad for the human contact, even if it was from the man who had just killed someone without a second thought. 

 “What happens now?” Eggsy asked, his voice muffled.

“Now?” Norman said from above him. “What do you want to happen?”

Eggsy raised his head, slouching low against the couch. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his trainers. Red droplets were scattered across the shoe, stark against the white. Eggsy scrubbed one foot over the other, trying to smear the blood away. It didn’t work.

“I think,” Eggsy’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I think I want a drink.”

Norman smiled. “That I can do.” He got up and crossed the room to where a glass bottle held amber whiskey. He poured two glasses and then carefully made his way back to Eggsy, stepping over Daniel and the blood.

He handed Eggsy a glass before sitting down again.

Eggsy’s grip was tight around the heavy glass. He raised it to his lips and downed it in one go. He hardly noticed the burn as it went down.

“This is fucked up, Norman,” Eggsy finally said, his voice conversational.

“I suppose it seems like that to you,” Norman agreed. “But trust me, it gets easier with time.”

“And practice?” Eggsy asked, quirking his eyebrow at Norman. He snorted into his empty glass.

“That too.”

“What if I don’t want…this,” Eggsy gestured around the office vaguely. “What will you do to me?” He settled his eyes on Norman.

Norman’s lips tightened slightly. He took a small sip of his whiskey before answering, “I’m not going to hurt you, Eggsy.”

“Even if I don’t want anything to do with this shit?” 

“Even then,” Norman confirmed. “However, I strongly suggest you accept my offer.”

“But,” Eggsy started again, “I don’t think I’m cut out for this.” The words were casual—easy, but they the meaning underlining them were clear: Eggsy didn’t want this life; he didn’t want to kill people on Norman’s say-so. He knew that he didn’t have the best role models growing up or that he wasn’t the most moral person around, but he knew that he wasn’t a killer and he didn’t want to be. He wasn’t going to become one just for Norman, no matter what Norman offered him or did for him. “I’m sorry.” The words were half-whispered.

Norman sighed. He set his still full glass of whiskey down on the small coffee table that sat in front of the couch. He leaned back into the plush cushions, copying Eggsy’s pose.

“I really enjoyed your company, Eggsy,” Norman said. “The time we’ve spent together is some of the best that I’ve had in a long time.” The words had a sense of finality to them.

Eggsy lolled his head to the side, so that he was facing Norman. “For me as well.”

Norman didn’t say anything for a moment before he slowly nodded, blowing out a long breath. “Let’s get you on your way home.”

He stood up, holding out his hand for Eggsy to grasp and rise too.

Eggsy reached out, taking Norman’s offered hand. He pulled himself up from the couch, standing next to his friend.

Norman didn’t let go of Eggsy’s hand, instead his grip on it tightened. Eggsy frowned a little at the sudden pressure on his hand, but he didn’t pull away.

Norman guided Eggsy away from the couch, weaving his way through the office, past Daniel, to the heavy wood doors where he paused. He turned his body to face Eggsy, their hands still linked, connecting them.

He offered Eggsy a small smile, something dark glinting in his eyes. “I’m going to miss you, my friend.”

“Yeah, me too,” Eggsy said, rubbing his free hand against the back of his head. His heart had started to thump heavily against his ribs again.

Norman stared at him for a moment and then leaned close, bring his arm around Eggsy and pulling him in for an embrace.

Eggsy felt Norman finally drop his hand, and even though he didn’t especially enjoy hugs, he allowed Norman to pull him close. It was the last time they were going to see each other, after all.

Norman’s chin was over Eggsy’s shoulder, digging into it, and his arm was tight across Eggsy’s back.

Eggsy was uncomfortable with his own chin snug against Norman’s shoulder; he wasn’t as tall as Norman and he felt almost like a child hugging Norman.

Norman’s hand on Eggsy’s back rose to the back of Eggsy’s neck, grasping it. “I’m sorry,” Norman murmured.

Eggsy’s eyebrows drew together and he opened his mouth to ask Norman what for when a sudden pain erupted in his side.

Eggsy jerked away from Norman and looked down to where Norman’s free hand was gripping a small knife. A fucking blood stained knife. His eyes went from the knife to his side where a red stain was blossoming through his shirt.

His eyes widened and the pain hit him again.

“Fuck!” His hands went to his side, pushing against it hard. It hurt, but Eggsy knew that he had to keep the bleeding down. His head twitched back up to Norman’s face, and Eggsy didn’t bother to hide the betrayal that was etched across his face.

Noramn, damn him, didn’t look apologetic. If anything he looked sad and regretful, but not guilty, not sorry.

“Um, Norman,” Eggsy said, his voice faux calm. “You fucking stabbed me.”

“I know,” Norman said, nodding. He stepped forward, the knife by his side. “It had to be done.”

“No, it didn’t,” Eggsy protested, his cool tone breaking. “And you don’t have to fucking kill me too.” He backpedaled as Norman took another step forward. “I’m no snitch. You know that! I wouldn’t fucking tell anyone about you, I swear.”

“I can’t take that chance,” Norman said. “I really am sorry, Eggsy. I had hoped that we could work together, but you threw that away. You didn’t want anything to do with it.”

“Yeah, because I’m not a fucking killer!” Eggsy yelled, all pretense at being calm gone. He felt his back bump into the wall; he had run out of places to go and was literally backed into the corner.

Norman shook his head, still walking to Eggsy. “You aren’t now, but one day you would’ve been. One way or another.”

Norman closed the distance between them, the regretful look still on his face.

Eggsy tried to fight, but Norman stopped it easily with a few swipes of his knife. The cuts were shallow, but still painful and bled freely.

Eggsy’s next move was to run, to get away from Norman, but Norman effortlessly pinned Eggsy against the wall with one strong forearm across Eggsy’s chest. He stopped any further fight when he pushed Eggsy’s hand away from the first stab and dug his thumb into the wound.

Eggsy howled and felt his legs crumble beneath him. He slid down the wall, legs a tangled mess in front of him.

Norman crouched down with him. “I really am sorry that it’s come to this, but really, Eggsy, you’ve only got yourself to blame for what comes now.”

* * *

 

Harry wasn’t sure what he had been going to do, but unlike what he had told Arthur about bringing Eggsy in, he wasn’t going to involve Eggsy anymore than the boy already was.

His plan, as far as his normal strategies go, wasn’t his best. In fact, it was downright awful. He wasn’t the type to go half-cocked into a situation with his guns blazing, but Harry didn’t see any other way to get this Turner mess sorted before Arthur turned the assignment over to someone who would actually listen to Arthur and bring Eggsy in.

All this meant, of course, was that Harry had spent the last hour hiding in the shadows across the street of Turner’s building, watching and waiting. For what, he wasn’t sure. An opening perhaps. Or maybe just an opportunity to get in and take Turner out without alerting the authorities. Harry had already decided that he wasn’t going to bring Turner in alive. Yes, an alive Turner meant they would have the chance to gain information about what exactly Turner was doing and who was all involved, but dammit, Harry wasn’t willing to risk the boy.

Yes, the fucking boy. He was putting everything on the line for the Unwin boy. He couldn’t bear to see what Arthur would do to him if he got the chance, and he couldn’t wait around to see what Turner would do.

So here he stood, in the cold, glaring at the glass doors of Turner’s building. Nothing interesting had happened for the last hour, but when a car with tinted windows pulled to the curb Harry perked up.

He watched as several large men got out and were followed by Daniel Worthington and then Eggsy fucking Unwin.

Harry had to admit, that was surprising. He hadn’t expected to see Daniel Worthington of all people at Turner’s place with Eggsy. Obviously, Turner had more than just Eggsy under his thumb.

As the clump of people edged their way inside the building and disappeared within, Harry made his move.

He crossed the street, hands deep in his pockets and chin tucked down to his chest. Harry didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention to himself, and with the dying of the light, he succeeded. No one looked twice at him as he pushed open the glass doors and stepped inside the almost empty lobby.

A lone security guard stood at the elevators, hands clasped in front of him. He was motionless, but he had seen Harry enter and was watching him with alert eyes.

Harry paused to gather his bearing before pacing across the floor the elevator. He reached out to press the ‘up’ button, but was stopped by the guard who had reached out to grasp Harry’s wrist, stopping him inches from the button.

“I’m sorry, sir, but Scorpia is closed for the day. If you could make your way back to the exit and be on your way, I’m sure you will be able to continue your business tomorrow.” The words were unfailingly polite, but it was clear that the guard was willing to manhandle Harry away from the elevators and back outside if he had to.

Harry gave the guard a slow look before, using his free hand, he grabbed the guard’s hand on his wrist and flipped the guard. The guard’s body slammed into the side of the elevators and crumbled to the ground.

Harry took a small step forward and smashed his shiny shoes into the man’s dazed face, effectively knocking him out.

Harry took the time to shove the guard into a convenient bathroom, with his hands tied, before going back to the elevators. It took precious time that he didn’t think he had, but he deemed it necessary to make sure the guard wasn't going to bother him later. 

Once in the elevator, Harry leaned back against the wall of the lift, allowing himself a moment of rest before the shit hit the fan.

Harry wasn’t sure what he was going to find when he arrived at Turner’s office, but the way his gut was twisting made him wish the elevator would hurry the hell up.

As if it had read his mind, the lift halted and let out a muted ‘ding’ before the doors slid open.

The men that Turner had guarding the door to his office hadn’t been expecting trouble when they had dragged the estate boy into the building, they hadn’t flinched when they had heard the muffled sound of a gunshot in the office; they knew what their job was and who they worked for. But they weren’t paid enough for what came out of the elevator.

It didn’t matter that there were more of them and only one Harry. It didn’t matter that they were all larger men, whose muscles were as big as a baby’s head; Harry had been itching for a fight since he had been given this damned assignment, and it showed as he took his anger and frustration out on the unfortunate men.

The fight was short; Harry wouldn’t have had it any other way. With a few well-placed jabs and kicks, the men were slumped in the hall, out cold.

Harry paused a moment to proudly observe his handiwork before stepping over the limp bodies of the men to the heavy door that led to Turner’s office.

He hesitated with his hand on the handle, knowing that he needed to be careful before he barged in. Eggsy was probably in there and he didn’t want to do anything that would put the boy at risk.

All his caution went out the window when a strangled scream sounded through the door. Harry threw open the door. He ran in, gripping his pistol tightly in his hands.

Any thoughts that Harry might’ve had about possibly taking Turner alive disappeared as he took in the sight of Eggsy slumped against the wall with Turner lurking over him, knife in hand.

Both Eggsy and Turner had frozen when the door flew open and were staring at Harry.

Turner, damn him, seemed almost offended that he had been interrupted. “What are you doing in here?” He stared at Harry for a beat before a spark of recognition lit in his eyes. “Harry from Kingsman Tailors?”   

Harry didn’t give any response.  

“I’m a bit busy, Harry,” Turner continued, gesturing vaguely at Eggsy’s pale face with his bloody hands.

Eggsy was struggling from where he was sitting, but due to the fucking bloody hole in his side he was having trouble steadying himself enough to get to his feet. Harry watched him strain, feeling his anger grow, though he knew that it didn’t show on his face.

Turner got to his feet, placing one booted foot against Eggsy’s curled stomach, holding him down. He held a knife loosely in one hand.

“If you don’t mind,” Turner said carefully. “Please turn around and get the fuck out of here.”

Harry’s hands tightened around his pistol, keeping it steady as he aimed it at Turner’s head. Briefly, Harry focused his eyes on Eggsy. Eggsy’s mouth was pinched, and the cords in his neck stood out as he tensed against the pain he was undoubtingly feeling. But he didn’t say anything. He didn’t beg Harry to shoot the motherfucker, or plead with Turner to let him go. Instead, he sat slumped against the wall, bleeding from various stabs and cuts, watching through half-lidded eyes.

“Let the boy go,” Harry finally said, his eyes rising back up to meet Turner’s dark ones.

Turner smiled thinly. “I don’t know who you think you are, but you need to leave now.” Turner didn’t need to finish the threat with specifics because it was clear what would happen to Harry if he continued to disobey Turner.

Unfortunately for Turner, all his men were sprawled out in the hall in various stages of unconsciousness.

Harry returned Turner’s smile, though Harry’s baring of teeth was a promise of what he planned to do to Turner. Turner shifted at the sight, doubt sparking his eyes for the first time.

Turner’s free hand dropped down to his pocket, pulling out a phone. He stabbed a few buttons and pressed it to his ear, keeping his eyes on Harry the whole time.

That was ultimately his downfall.

Behind Turner, unnoticed, was Eggsy. He was struggling to his feet, pressing a blood soaked hand against the wall to support himself. His face was ashen and sweaty, but Harry could see a determined glint in his eyes as he caught Harry’s gaze from behind Turner. He gave Harry a slow nod.

Putting the phone away, Turner said something about backup coming that was mostly ignored by both Harry and Eggsy.

Harry stayed completely still as Eggsy slowly lifted a hand, hovering it at Turner’s back. Then, with a sudden force, Eggsy’s hand shot out, knocking into Turner’s back, between his shoulder blades.

Turner stumbled forward, not expecting an attack from behind. He easily regained his balance, but the damage was done.

Harry had moved forward in those few seconds and with one hand had ripped Turner’s knife from his hand. He then backed up a little, keeping his gun aimed at Turner’s head.

“Eggsy,” Harry commanded. “Get away from him.”

If Eggsy was surprised at being called by his name, it didn’t show as he edged away from the man. He limped over to stand beside Harry, a hand pressed to his side.

Turner eyed Eggsy with an emotion that Harry couldn’t pinpoint, but whatever it was, frankly, scared him.

“You could've had everything, Eggsy,” Turner said, ignoring the gun in his face. “I offered you _everything_.”

Eggsy swallowed, his throat bobbing. “I didn’t want it. Not from you.”

Harry silently cheered; he didn’t know all the details of what had transpired in the room before his arrival, but if Turner’s words were any indication, Eggsy had been offered a life away from the estates and he had turned it down.

“I don’t want to be a killer,” Eggsy continued, voice low and trembling slightly.

Turner’s lips curled. “You already are a killer, Eggsy. You just don’t know it yet. Someday, your hand will be forced and you’ll remember me and what I would’ve given to you.”

Eggsy shook his head, already denying it. He took a slow breath. “Whatever, bruv.” The earlier tremor in his voice was gone, replaced with his old bravado.

Turner apparently appreciated the tone and he smiled again, a smile that was more real than before.

Eggsy turned slightly to Harry. “What’re you gonna do with him?” No thanks for saving his life, but it was a rudeness that Harry was willing to let slid.

Harry cocked his head to the side; he couldn’t tell Eggsy that he was going to kill Turner. Not after Eggsy’s vehemence against killing. But he also didn’t really want to bring Turner in. 

Turner saw Harry’s eyes shutter and he smirked. “He’s going to kill me, Eggsy.”

Eggsy frowned.

“You’ve put your life into the hands of another killer, it seems,” Turner continued.

“At least he’s not stabbing me with a fucking knife,” Eggsy snapped, but it was too late and doubt was already clouding his face.

“Eggsy,” Harry sighed. “I’m not going to kill him.” Not anymore, anyway. “If you could please find something for his hands, we can be on our way.”

Eggsy shot Harry another look, but did has Harry asked. He plodded across the room, out of sight, to look for something to tie Turner with.

Turner licked his lips, crossing his arms over his chest. “So are you really called Harry?” He held up a finger, to stall any answer Harry might have given him. “No, wait, actually. A better question would be: who do you work for?”

“Like I told you before,” Harry said. “Kingsman Tailors.”

Turner snorted. “Bullshit.”

Harry shrugged. “Think what you like.”

“A tailor has no business pointing a gun at my face,” Turner said.

“Yet a tailor is what I am,” Harry said. He was already sick of this conversation. Not for the first time, Harry wished that he had called Merlin or Lancelot before barging in to the building. But at the time he hadn’t wanted to risk Arthur finding out that he wasn’t going after Eggsy like he had been told.

Of course, Merlin and Lancelot wouldn’t have betrayed his trust, but that didn’t stop leaks from happening.

On the other hand, Harry knew that if he hadn’t come when he did Eggsy would probably be dead and that’s something that he couldn’t live with.

Speaking of the boy, he was taking a long time to find something to tie Turner up with.

Harry risked a quick glance around the room. His breath froze when he caught sight of the body in the middle of the room—how he didn’t see it before, he didn't know. Eggsy was standing over the body, a blank look on his face. Both of Eggsy’s hands were down at his sides, the wound in his side freely bleeding.

“Eggsy,” Harry said, his voice loud in the silent room. “Get away from him.”

Eggsy blinked and looked up. A shiver seemed to ripple through his body, but that was the only action that could be called an emotion from Eggsy.

He took a slow step away from the body, and then another, stumbling slightly.

Eggsy swallowed and his eyes flickered behind Harry. They widened an instant before Turner’s body slammed into Harry, both of them crashing to the floor.

Harry’s gun stayed in his hand, but only because of years of training, while the knife he had taken from Turner flew from his grasp.

Turner’s fingers clawed at Harry’s hand, trying to wrestle the gun from Harry. Pain blossomed in Harry’s hand from Turner’s nails and then in his wrist as Turner pulled Harry’s hand up only to smash it into the ground again.

But even with training, Harry’s fingers were loosening. 

Harry bucked and then flipped Turner off him, managing to roll away from Turner, if only a few feet.  

It didn’t matter how far he got away because Turner was back on him in moments.

The two men grappled, throwing punches at the other’s face without inflicting much damage.

Turner continued to scrape at Harry's gun with a hand, and then, somehow, Harry’s grip loosened and his gun skittered away from both of them. A curse burst from Harry, while grabbing and pulling at Harry, Turner managed to stagger to his feet first, probably because he had been on top of Harry. He threw himself at the gun, pulling it close. He then turned so he was on his back, holding the pistol up at Harry’s face. The black barrel pointing at his face stopped Harry from advancing any closer. 

"Fuck," Harry said. The whole fight with Turner was unacceptable. He had allowed himself to be surprised by the man and then had let the gun be removed from his grasp. Now, he and Eggsy were going to pay for his mistakes. 

Turner smiled, mouth bloody. “I’m afraid, Harry from Kingsman Tailors, here is where we part ways.” With the gun unwavering, Turner pulled himself up so that he was level with Harry.

His finger was on the trigger and even as Harry calculated the distance, he knew that he wouldn’t make it to Turner before the gun went off, ending his life.

“Hey.” The voice echoed through the room. Both Harry and Turner looked to where Eggsy stood, only a few steps away from them, a black Glock clutched in his hand.

Turner saw the gun and actually laughed. “Oh, Eggsy.” 

“Drop the fuckin’ gun, Norman,” Eggsy said. His face was set and determined, even as his arm wavered with the weight of the gun.

“You’ve already showed me that you’re not willing to kill,” Turner said, his focus flickering from Harry to Eggsy. “You won’t shoot me.”

“Won’t I?” Eggsy snarled, though some of his threat was lost as he huffed in pain at the end of his sentence.

Harry took a small step forward, but Turner noticed and apparently he wasn’t willing to let Harry get anywhere near him again because his finger began to tighten around the trigger.

The shot was deafening in the room, and Harry expected to feel pain in his stomach at any moment, but he wasn’t the one that reacted to a bullet.

Turner’s body jerked from the impact of the bullet hitting his shoulder. It knocked him back into the door behind him, where he then slid down, blood streaming from the wound.

In two steps Harry advanced and pulled his pistol from Turner’s limp grip.

“Fucking hell!” Turner gasped out, pressing his now empty hand to his shoulder. He glared past Harry at Eggsy. “You actually shot me.” Disbelief colored his words.

Eggsy walked forward until he stood next to Harry, the Glock still smoking slightly in his hand. His face was pinched and Harry could see the tremors that ran through the boy’s body.

He reached a hand out and gently took the gun from Eggsy. “Good job,” he said softly.

Eggsy twitched at the words and glanced at Harry sideways. “I meant to hit his head,” he said slowly.

There was a choking sound from Turner on the floor at the realization that Eggsy had almost ended his miserable life.

Eggsy let out a harsh laugh. “I meant to hit his fucking head.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re a poor shot then, isn’t it?” Harry said, sensing that Eggsy was on the verge of becoming hysterical.

Eggsy gave Harry a look, but didn’t say anything.

Swiftly, Harry popped the magazine from the Glock before pulling the slide back to eject the remaining bullet from the gun. Discarding the Glock and magazine somewhere behind him, Harry pulled out his phone and made a call that he should have placed in the beginning of this whole shit storm.

“Merlin?”

Eggsy knew that he should think the name Merlin was odd, but he was too busy coming to terms with the fact that Daniel was dead, Turner had tried to kill him, and then, in turn, he had tried to kill Turner.

It was a sad sort of feeling realizing that despite all his claims that he didn’t want to be a killer, he had almost become one only moments after his strong words. Yes, he had one done it to protect the other man, Harry, and himself from Turner, but that didn’t stop his stomach from curling in on itself. Because what really bothered him was that Turner was right; he had the capability to be a killer.

A cool hand was placed on the back of his neck, jerking Eggsy back to reality.

“You need to get out of here.”

Eggsy looked at the well-dressed, older man at his side, whose hand was still on Eggsy’s neck. The hand dropped after a moment.

“The proper authorities have been notified and it wouldn’t do to have you still here when they arrive,” the man, Harry, continued. “You don’t want to be involved with any of this.”

Eggsy gave a slow nod, coming back to his senses. He pushed the shock into the back of his mind; he would have to deal with it at a later point, but right now he needed to get his ass out of the building.

He moved past Harry to the door, pushing at Turner with his shoe to get him out of the way.

Turner, still in pain, yelped. He glared up at Eggsy, clearly meaning to impart some wisdom or last comment to him, but Eggsy beat him to it.

“See you around, Norman,” Eggsy paused, a sudden smirk playing along his lips. “Don’t drop the soap, yeah?”

He stepped outside the door, before stopping and then poking his head back in. He nodded at Harry, saying, “Thanks.”

Harry smiled. “Don’t mention it.”

* * *

 

 By the time Eggsy managed to get home, he was beginning to feel the effects of the shock he had pushed away. It was a weird feeling, because really, he wasn’t feeling much of anything. The shock seemed to be numbing all his normal responses. Even the pain in his side from Norman’s knife was only a dull ache.

Eggsy shoved open the door to the flat and entered. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the room, but when they did finally focus, he almost wished that he could pretend that he hadn’t seen Dean sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

“Where’ve you been?” Dean asked roughly. He stood up, towering over Eggsy.

“Out,” Eggsy supplied helpfully. He started to cross the small space to get to his room, but was unsurprisingly blocked by Dean.

Dean splayed his fingers out over Eggsy’s chest, holding him in place with a glare. His eyes traveled down from Eggsy’s pale face to the blood splatters and cuts that littered his clothes and body.

“What the hell did you do?” Dean demanded in a harsh whisper, leaning in close to Eggsy’s face.

Eggsy almost snorted; of course, Dean assumed that it was something that _he_ had done to get into the state he was in. In this case, all he had done was trust the wrong person.

“Nothing,” Eggsy said. He tried to move past Dean, but was roughly pulled back.

Dean gripped Eggsy’s arm so tight that Eggsy was sure that he had just added to the collection of bruises that riddled his body.

“Were you out with that Turner bloke?” Dean asked.

Eggsy shrugged, hoping that would be enough of an answer, but when Dean shook him, he said, “Yeah.”

“And? What’d you do? Didja screw up that situation? After I told you to keep him close? Do you know how good he was for us? Do you?” Dean’s voice rose with each sentence. 

Eggsy pulled himself out of Dean’s grasp, but stood toe to toe with Dean. “He was a fucking freak, Dean. He tried to kill me!”

Apparently that wasn’t a good enough reason to ruin the deal with one of the richest men in London, because Dean’s answer was a punch to the gut.

Eggsy doubled over in pain, arms crossing to protect his still healing ribs. He felt a sudden burst of heat on his side and he knew that the knife cut had started bleeding again.

If that was all Dean dished out, Eggsy could have handled a simple punch to the gut, but Dean wasn’t even close to being done.

* * *

 

When Eggsy woke, it was in a haze of painkillers and the white walls of a hospital room.

Michelle’s worried and tear streaked face swam into focus. He felt her cool hand pressed against his forehead; the only bit of his body that didn’t seem to be throbbing with suppressed pain.

“What happened?” Eggsy mumbled.

“Go back to sleep,” Michelle said instead. “Just sleep. You’ll feel better when you wake again.”

Eggsy wasn’t sure that was true, but he did as she asked and slipped back into unconsciousness.

The next time Eggsy woke up, his head was less fuzzy and after blinking a few times he was able to clear his vision enough to gather his bearings.

He was in a hospital room, that much he had discerned from when he had first woke, and Michelle was nowhere to be seen.

Eggsy shifted on the bed, wincing as his entire body protested the movement. Despite the painkillers that he knew were pumping through his veins, he could still feel echoes of pain.

He pulled one hand up from under the covers and gently prodded his face, grimacing as he felt the swelling of his cheeks and his split lip. His hand traveled up his face into his hairline. His fingers touched coarse stitches, indicating that at some point of him being Dean’s punching bag, his head had split open. Brilliant.

“Be careful before you pull your stitches.”

Eggsy jerked at the voice; he hadn’t realized that someone else was in the small room with him. His eyes danced around the space until they located the source of the voice.

It was the man from before, Harry. He was sitting comfortably on a stiff looking chair at Eggsy’s side, legs crossed and fingers clasped in front of him.

“What’re you doing here?” Eggsy croaked. He swallowed a few times, trying to relieve the ache in his throat.

Harry uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, his face pulled into a concerned frown. “The more important question is: what happened to you? You weren’t in this bad of shape when you left Turner’s place last night.”

Last night? Damn, he’d been out of it for a while. Eggsy licked his lips. “Dean, my step-father, he—,” Eggsy suddenly snapped his lips shut, remembering the rules. You don’t talk, not to anyone, about what happened at home. He shook his head and tried again, “Coming home, I slipped on the stairs that lead up to my flat.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose and he sat back, an incredulous look on his face. “You fell down some stairs? That’s how you have broken ribs, a concussion, and a severely bruised face? Stairs did that to you?”

“It’s a long way down to the bottom,” Eggsy said, knowing that this wasn’t the best lie he’d ever come up with and that it was used way too often by abuse victims to be plausible anymore.

Victim. That word stopped his train of thought. It seemed like that was a word that he was falling into a lot lately. First, everything with Norman, and now the whole business with Dean. Which, Eggsy still wasn’t exactly sure what had happened there. But obviously, Dean had beaten the shit out of him. Again.

“Eggsy?” Harry’s concerned voice broke through his thoughts. “Are you alright?”

Eggsy shrugged, leaning further back against the pillows. He’d been better, but this wasn’t the worst thing that had happened to him.

“So what are ya doing here?” Eggsy asked again, steering the conversation away from him and back to Harry.

“I wanted to check up on you,” Harry said. “That business with Turner wasn’t pleasant.”

“’M fine,” Eggsy said.

Harry gave him a pointed look and gestured at Eggsy. “Your appearance shows otherwise.”

“Yeah, well,” Eggsy conceded. “I guess it was a little rough, yeah.” He absently pulled on the edge of his blanket, keeping his eyes on Harry. “I…I should thank you again for saving me.” The words felt odd in his mouth. It wasn’t that Eggsy was afraid of thanking someone; it’s just that no one really gave him reason to thank them for anything. He was used to taking care of himself and his mum, and not being able to rely on anyone else.

“It was my pleasure, Eggsy,” Harry said, a genuine smile gracing his lips.

Eggsy frowned. “Hang on. I don’t know you, right?" Eggsy didn't wait for a reply. "How do you know me?”

Harry didn’t say anything for a moment. Then, instead of answering, he stood up and loomed over Eggsy.

Eggsy shrank back against his bed, tensing.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Harry said gently. “I just want to say good-bye.”

Eggsy didn’t relax; Harry hadn’t answered his question and it made him uncomfortable that this man knew him, but he had never seen him before in his life.

Harry reached out his hand. It hovered in the air between them, waiting for Eggsy to reach up and grasp it.

Hesitating, Eggsy did so. Harry’s hand was callused, but firm.

“It was good to see you again, Eggsy,” Harry said.

Again? Eggsy opened his mouth to ask just who the hell Harry was, but something pricked his hand and immediately he felt the pull of sleep.

His hand fell limply out of Harry’s and he felt his body relax into the mattress. He glared up at Harry accusingly. “You drugged me.”

Harry smiled, his face already becoming blurry. “Very astute. Sleep well, Eggsy.”

Eggsy’s vision started to darkened, despite his fight to stay awake. “Ima find you when I wake up,” Eggsy slurred. “Jus’ wait…I’ll find you.” He blinked a few times before his eyes stayed closed. 

Harry stared down at the unconscious boy. “Sorry, Eggsy, that won’t be possible.” He rested a hand on the boy’s bruised cheek a moment, feeling oddly sad that he was saying good-bye to a boy that he hardly knew. “Another time, Eggsy Unwin.”

* * *

 

“Well, that was a fucking disaster,” Merlin said, glaring at Harry. He took an aggressive gulp of his tea.

Harry copied the movement with his cup of Earl Grey. “Quite the opposite, Merlin. Turner is in custody with only minimum casualties.” Harry grimaced, remembering exactly who the casualty had been: Daniel Worthington. He had been too late to save that young man, but Eggsy was still alive because of him and that felt good.

“You’re on Arthur’s shit list,” Merlin said. “And you’re not crawling your way off it any time soon.”

Harry shrugged. He could live with that.

Merlin cupped his tea in both hands, giving Harry a knowing look. “You’re not sorry for any of it, are you?”

Harry allowed a grin. “Nope.”

Merlin laughed, sitting back in his chair. “You know that James is pissed at you as well. He wanted in on the action and was denied that when you decided to go solo.”

“Couldn’t be helped,” Harry said. “He’ll just have to wait for his next mission, which should be soon in coming if what I hear is correct about the job in Scotland.”

Merlin waved a hand, neither confirming nor denying the latest gossip.

The two men fell into comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Merlin sighed and said, “Harry…”

“Please, Merlin, I don’t want to talk about him,” Harry said. “Yes, I will admit, to only you, that I did what I did to save him, and that I put a lot on the line for him, but I’m not going to take any of it back.”

“I wasn’t going to bring him up,” Merlin protested. They both knew that was a lie. “I just wanted to ask if you were okay. This mission felt like one mess after another…and with what happened to Unwin.”

“Are you referring to the knife wound or the fact that Eggsy ended up in the hospital after he left my care?” Harry all but snapped. He took a slow breath and then released it, letting his anger out slowly. “Sorry.”

“Both, I suppose,” Merlin said, choosing to ignore Harry’s small outburst.  

Harry brought his tea to his lips to avoid answering right away. If he was being truthful that was one part of his mission that he wished he could change. He knew that Eggsy had been lying to him about falling down a set of stairs, but there wasn’t much he could do if Eggsy chose not to be truthful. It was most likely that Eggsy’s step-father had given Eggsy the beating that had landed him in the hospital, and Harry was still trying to decide what measures should be taken to perhaps help Eggsy with that particular problem.

“I’m fine,” Harry said, finally answering Merlin’s first question. “I’m just fine.”

* * *

 

It felt like a bad joke when Eggsy woke up. He knew where he was and what had happened to him, but no matter how hard he tried there was a fuzzy bit of his mind that refused to become clear and it was driving him crazy. He knew that he was missing something, something important. He could remember everything that had happened with Norman, and he knew that someone had saved his life, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember the man’s name or what he looked like. It was like an itch that he couldn’t quite reach and something told Eggsy that he was never going to be able to scratch it.

Eggsy pushed that concerning question to the side for the moment and turned his mind to a more important matter: he had tried to kill Norman.

After all his talk of not being a killer, he had almost killed a man who he had considered a friend. It was something that he had been putting off thinking about every time he woke up, but Eggsy decided that he’d had enough of being a coward; it was time to face it.

When he had squeezed the trigger, he had fully meant to kill Norman. Not wound him, kill him. Why was that different than when Norman had asked him to kill Daniel?

Eggsy frowned, slowly realizing the major difference in the scenarios. Eggsy hadn’t been trying to kill Norman for no reason; he had been trying to kill him because Norman was going to kill _him_ and the other man; the one he can’t remember.

The difference was that he was trying to protect himself and the hazy man. Eggsy shifted that thought through his mind. He wasn’t a killer, but a protector. Yes. He liked that much better. A protector was a person he could stand to be. 

“Are you alright, love?” Michelle’s voice sounded at his side, breaking through his thoughts.

Eggsy rolled his head on the pillow so he was looking at his mum. He gave her a slow nod, taking in her ragged appearance. He supposed she hadn’t had a chance to go home and clean up since he had arrived in the hospital.

“He touch you?” Eggsy asked after a moment. He didn’t have to say who.

Michelle shook her head. “No.”

“Good.” Eggsy straightened his head so he was staring up at the white ceiling. He was sick of being Dean’s chew toy. He was sick of feeling helpless when it came to protecting his mum. And he was so, so sick of feeling like a victim. “I’m going to make sure he never touches you again.” The words were soft.

Michelle gripped Eggsy’s arm. “Please, Eggsy, don’t start anything with him. Not now.”

Eggsy didn’t look at his mum and he didn’t say anything because he had already made up his mind. It was about time he took control of his future. Years ago he had seen a pamphlet on a street corner that had spouted some nonsense about stepping up and joining the Marines. It had felt like a load of shit when Eggsy had read it, but something had made him fold the paper and slip it into his pocket. Maybe it was the fact that his dad had been in the military or maybe it was the idea that Marines didn’t have to worry about their step-dads kicking the shit out of them, but whatever it was, Eggsy had never really forgotten about his vague idea of one day joining up.

Eggsy tightened his bruised fingers around his mum’s hand. He felt a determination surge through him. He would join up and make a future for himself, his mum, and his new sibling. He would learn to protect himself and stop being the victim. He would protect his family.

He looked back at his mum. “It’ll be okay, mum. I’ll make sure it’s okay.” 

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! First, I'm incredibly sorry for the long delay in getting this posted. School and real life kicked my ass and I wasn't able to do any writing for fun. But over my break I've been trying really hard to finish this. It took me most of my break because I really wanted to make sure that I tied stuff up and that everything made sense. At this point, I'm still not sure if everything with this ending is okay (please let me know!), but it's done.   
> Thanks for sticking with me and reading my story! It was a blast to write (if hard at times).


End file.
